


Attack on Titan Drabbles

by McSlashy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Attempted Sexual Assault, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Manipulation, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Toxic Relationships, Yandere, Yandere Eren Yeager, Yandere Erwin Smith, Yandere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 32
Words: 39,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McSlashy/pseuds/McSlashy
Summary: A bunch of Attack on Titan drabbles from my Tumblr. It includes yandere (most of them) and non-yandere works.I've indicated which chapters are NSFW and any trigger warnings.
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Hange Zoë & Reader, Hange Zoë/Reader, Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Female Character(s), Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 319





	1. Levi: Marijuana

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder: I don't take requests on Ao3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preface: If you want to make a request, you can head on over to my Tumblr and do so there. Please be sure to read my rules first, though. You can find them embedded in my masterlist.  
> Also, please don't forget to donate if you're digging my work. There are haaaard times: https://ko-fi.com/psychologycatcoffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight NSFW at the end.
> 
> Levi x Reader, in which you give Levi an edible and it hits him too hard.

You stared at your partner from across the room, measuring his every movement with your careful eyes as you waited. Everyone was waiting. He sat at his usual dining table, Erwin and Mike on either side of him, chowing down elegantly on whatever slop was in front of him. He was well disciplined, you would give him that; even Sasha had difficulty stomaching some of the cafeteria food these days.

“It shouldn’t be long now,” Connie muttered next to you, trying not to stare at the lance corporal too obviously.

You nodded solemnly. You had offered him a baked good that had been laced with marijuana. You had initially believed that the treat would merely give him a soft buzz and a little disorientation; however, after tasting some with Sasha and Connie, you realized that you hadn’t evened out the proportions of the dessert. This meant that the one you had given him may have been packing a punch.

Your boyfriend had smoked a joint or two while in the underground, but he had never really indulged in the plant. You couldn’t say you blamed him. He didn’t seem like the type to be able to work well and focus while high. He was always so prim, proper, and aware of himself; it was difficult to imagine him any other way.

He had never done any drugs around you, including alcohol. He said he needed his mind sharp, just in case. You had tried to coax him into a few drinks one time after dinner but he had given you a glare and told you off. Thus, this would be a very interesting experience if it all worked out. He might be a little angry with you afterward, but maybe he would find that he liked being a little looser. Maybe you were doing him a favour.

“What if it doesn’t work?” Eren whispered across the table.

“Oh, it’ll work,” Reiner muttered. “Look at him - the man is clearly fucked up as we speak.”

Your eyebrow furrowed as you wondered what the blonde was talking about. Levi wasn’t acting any different than usual. Everyone else who had experience with the drug also seemed perplexed, glancing around at each other in confusion.

Bertholdt scratched the back of his head. “Uh-”

“Reiner, you fucking idiot, he’s not high!” Jean hissed quietly down the line. “That’s just his face!”

Armin stifled a snort while you nodded in agreement. “I don’t think it’s hit him yet.”

You all turned to look at him again, and at that moment you knew that something had clicked in his mind. Fork in midair, he halted the food on its way to his mouth and his eyes widened. He must have remained like that for a solid few minutes, though it probably seemed like mere seconds in his head.

Mike nudged him gently, asking if he was all right. You all ripped your eyes away as he made eye contact with your figure before responding that he was. You tried to suppress a cackle. This was already too good. Did he even know what had just happened? Surely he had figured out that your baked good had been laced with something or other. You just hoped that Sasha and Connie wouldn’t pay for your crime, too. You would do your best to keep them out of it.

Levi continued to eat alongside his comrades, taking his food with more vigor than usual. He was either overcompensating or the weed had given him an increased appetite. The strain you had used was known to do the latter.

“He’s so fucking high, man…!” Reiner snickered softly.

“Shhh!” Ymir hissed.

“I guess you were right, Reiner,” Christa murmured.

You watched as your partner strained his eyes to look at the food before him, as if appraising it. Soon after, he pulled himself back in his seat, trying to work out how he was going to get up. Normally, he would have done such a simple task with ease. Now, things were a little more complex.

Lifting his legs so that his knees were up by his chin, he carefully backed out of his spot by crawling backwards on his hands. His face was still as emotionless as usual, which gave the scene a more comedic flair. Erwin watched with a startled expression, as did Mike and Hanji.

“Levi, what are you doing?” The eyebrow messiah asked, flabbergasted.

The short man got to his feet and reached over to grab his tray. He shot the commander an annoyed look. He either couldn’t understand how silly he had just looked or he didn’t care.

“Getting my plate and going back to my office.” He clicked his tongue. “What does it look like?”

“Levi,” Mike started seriously. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

The lance corporal glared at him for a few seconds, saying nothing before walking off. You covered your mouth with your hands as you watched the scenario unfold, trying not to make an ass of yourself. You knew that you would have to make sure he was okay. You didn’t know just how much he had gotten, though it appeared he couldn’t handle his hallucinogens well.

At the exact moment you got up, Erwin’s eyes were already on you. “Make sure he’s all right, squad leader (f/n).”

“That’s the plan,” you saluted, bidding your friends goodnight and rushing after your boyfriend.

“Let us know how it goes!” Eren called as a few members of the table chuckled.

–

When you reached Levi’s office, the door was open. This was exceptionally unusual for him, as he liked to keep his matters private. Typically, he expected people to knock and enter upon his approval. Today, you simply let yourself in.

At the back of the room was his desk and chair but he was nowhere to be seen. He did his paperwork after dinner a lot these days so it was odd not to see him there. Your eyes traced the couch to the right, then the bookshelves to the left. From what you could tell, he must have stumbled in and out of his office. Perhaps he had headed straight to bed, thinking that he was ill.

That’s when the door slammed behind you.

You jumped at the abruptness of the noise, yelping as your partner grabbed your wrists and locked them against your back. Driving you forward, movements still a little sloppy, he didn’t stop until you were bent over his desk. With a gasp, you tried to wrestle your way from his grip. You knew who it was, of course; that wasn’t the worry. The worry was that he would do something extreme in his anger.

And he was angry.

“(f/n), you fucking brat,” he growled, warm breath ghosting the shell of your ear. “What did you give me?”

You shivered at his gruff tone and methods for restraining you. He was serious. You couldn’t lie to get out of this. You would have to tell him the truth and receive your punishment, however harsh it would be.

“I-I’m sorry,” you grunted first. “I just wanted you to lighten up…!”

“What. Did. You. Give. Me,” he repeated slowly, grasping your wrists harder.

“Marijuana,” you replied. “But please, I… oh!”

Your words were caught in your throat when you felt his hard member pressing against your trousers beneath his clothes. You forgot about that effect. This strain also tended to arouse users, and it helped that you and him hadn’t been having regular sex. He was probably ready to burst. Maybe you could use this to your advantage.

“I told you that I-”

You poked your butt out and rubbed against him, making him grunt. You felt him twitch against you, as if he was begging to be touched. In response to you gesture, he swayed his hips against you.

“Is that the game you want to play, sweetheart?” He purred dangerously, still a tinge of rage in his tone.

You bit your lower lip. “Yes. You seem to need it.”

“And you think you deserve to take me after this?”

You rubbed against him a little harder. “You need this.”

“Is that why you got me high?” He drawled. “Because you wanted dick?”

You giggled as best you could at that, shaming your head. It would have been a decent plan had you thought of it, though. It really had been to calm him down and introduce him to feeling more relaxed. You hadn’t anticipated him to actually get high enough to realize it. The fact that he was horny was just a bonus.

“I promise you that’s not it,” you said.

He released your wrists and allowed you to stand upright. When you turned to face him, his expression had softened a bit. He was frustrated to a lesser degree knowing that you hadn’t done it for selfish reasons. You would explain your decision more to him tomorrow. For now, it seemed that things were heating up and you didn’t want to be caught falling behind.

You hopped into his desk and spread your legs so that he could move between them. He grinded himself against your core, making you both groan. Nuzzling his head into the crook of your neck, he bit down on the skin there, marking you.

“You’re not sleeping tonight,” he whispered as he sucked on the sensitive spot. “Not until I’m satisfied.”

You moaned loudly in response.

“You did this, so you’re going to fix it,” he continued. “Seem fair?”

“Y-yes, Levi.”

He gripped your chin before you could finish your plea, forcing you to look at him as he unzipped your pants. Your lower lip quivered as he brushed his tongue along it. With a smirk, he slithered his hand beneath your underwear and got to work.

“That’s lance corporal to you, little brat.”


	2. Levi: Pretty Little Galway Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight NSFW for suggestive language.  
> Levi x Reader.
> 
> "She played a fiddle in an Irish band, but she fell in love with an English man." -Ed Sheeran, Galway Girl.

He watched you across the room, serving tables in between your shift on stage. The windows of the bar were wide open, blowing in the August sea air from the shores lone port town on the East coast. He and his men had stopped here for a night, planning to stock up on supplies before shipping off to their true destination. He hadn’t wanted to visit the bar with Jaegar and his troupe, but they had insisted. It only got worse from there. When he tried to order a piping hot tea, they had given him a beer instead. It was only when he called one of the barmaids over that things became exponentially better.

You had come trotting up to the table, face lightly perspiring from the stress of a busy evening. Little notebook in hand, you had been ready to jot down the error. Except he never told you of the error. He had ordered another beer, just to hear your voice a little longer. It was so homely, so familiar. He could listen to you speak for hours on end without tiring of your gentle accent. He would never admit to this, despite the way his men were eyeing him, whispered amongst each other, amazed that their no-nonsense captain was enticed by a woman.

You came back with his beer in record time, smiling and scurrying off before he could read your name tag. He was impressed with your level of service and your speed, to be sure. He was further impressed when you joined the Irish band on the makeshift stage at the front of the room, a fiddle in your hand and your uniform slightly ruffled.

He was in awe as you pranced about the place, playing your instrument with as much grace as he anticipated from you. Song after song after song, you continued to impress him, and it wasn’t long before he knew what he had to do. He couldn’t let you get away from him. Even if it was just for one night, he wanted you.

And so he found you after your performance, outside on the porch by the side of the bar. The cool air tickled your face as you brought a cigarette up to your lips. A man played the guitar next to you, giving the whole scene a truly beautiful feel as he approached.

You turned at the sound of the wooden boards creaking beneath him. Your eyes immediately went to his uniform, as prim and proper as the rest of him. As you scanned him over once, it brought him joy to see your eyes trace his outlined muscles. A smirk tugged at your lips when you met his face, which was emotionless per usual.

“Impressed with the show or have you come to complain about the beer?” You asked snidely.

He rose a brow and countered. “A bit of sarcasm in you. Any other hidden talents?”

You laughed, then, realizing he meant no harm. “Nothing worth bragging about.”

“I beg to differ.”

You invited him to sit by you and the man, who you introduced as your brother. You told him that you started music in your teens and hadn’t stopped since, but playing the fiddle didn’t make money like bartending did. He understood that.

“I wasn’t always an officer,” he muttered, feeling the beers loosening him up with every word he uttered. “But being a street rat doesn’t pay the bills, either.”

You nodded. “Understandable. What’s your rank?”

“Lance corporal of the Survey Corps,” he replied. “Just passing through. Thought this place would be a fucking hovel, but it turns out there’s some treasure here.”

“Nah, it’s still a hovel,” you joked. “Thanks for pretending, though.”

The two of you chatted for hours and beyond, outlasting your brother and the rest of your shift at the bar. Even his men, when the establishment closed its door for evening, left without him. He had told them that he would see them bright and early tomorrow morning for departure, to which most of them had groaned.

“Tight leash you have on them,” you remarked, admiring his dedication.

He shrugged. “Someone has to teach those brats discipline.”

“You sure you don’t want to head back with them?” You asked in a teasing tone that he very much liked.

He promptly scoffed. “Not when I only have one night with you.”

“Well, we still have a few hours until sunrise.” You blushed. “What do you supposed we should do?”

He took your hand into his own and kissed your knuckles, eyes wild with passion and lust for you. You hadn’t expected to meet such a lovely stranger tonight. No one really came to your town who was as prestigious as him. You didn’t mind the prospect of spending the evening in his embrace.

“Can I maybe…” he lifted you up onto the railing of the porch and placed himself between your opened legs. “Have my way with you?”

Your dress hiked up, revealing your underwear. You could clearly feel the buldge in his pants proding at you. It was clear what he wanted from you, and you wanted the same from him.

You pressed a quick kiss against his lips and nearly melted into his arms. “I’ve got a bottle of wine in my fridge.”

He captured your mouth in a genuine, ravenous kiss, then, and the two of you never made it back to your apartment for that wine.


	3. Levi: Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight NSFW due to suggestive language.
> 
> Levi x Reader, in which he's engaged to another woman but still wants you.

You sat by your fireplace and tossed yet another envelope into the flames that you had carefully curated to burn extra bright tonight. Your face was morose and your body was still despite the thoughts whizzing through your mind.

This was the first time in a _year_ since you had been able to relax your shoulders and ease your heart.

This was the first time you had felt calm since his engagement to another woman.

All it had taken was some therapy, medication, and a little closure. It had taken you a few months to receive professional assistance for your mental state, but you had grown to learn that there wasn’t anything to be ashamed of; you couldn’t help feeling grief or having imbalances in your brain. You were proud that you had gotten help. The medication, too. You were _proud_.

You could have wasted away by yourself, clinging on to every single letter he had ever sent and would send in the coming months. You could have ended your life, either on purpose or accident. You had wanted to for a while, if you were being honest with yourself. Sometimes, the agony of heartbreak made it all so unbearable. Sometimes, when it all came down, life seemed hopeless. Your friends had helped you out of your slump. Without them, your therapist, and medication, you wouldn’t be here right now; you couldn’t have handled it on your own.

Since Levi had ended the relationship with you in favour of marrying another woman, you had grappled greatly with self-worth. You knew it hadn’t ended because he didn’t love you - you knew it was because he didn’t love you enough to fight.

When Erwin Smith told him to jump, the shorter man always asked him how high. When Erwin Smith told him that he was to marry another squad leader of his choosing, he agreed only hesitantly. He broke your heart later than day.

“Can I still see you?” He had whispered against your hair, voice quivering. “I can’t live without you.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” you had replied, moving him away from you.

But that hadn’t stopped him from writing letters. That hadn’t stopped him from meeting you as you left the office, grabbing you, and crushing his lips passionately against your own while his fiance waited in the car. That hadn’t stopped him from going to your favourite coffee shop several times during the week in hopes of seeing you.

He didn’t understand that he was only making things harder; it was either that, or he didn’t care if things were difficult for you. He was more selfish than he wanted to let on to others. After having lost so much in his life, he had become quite hardened. It was no wonder as to why he elected to cater to himself, even unconsciously.

You hadn’t believed you would be here because of this - because he was so unwilling to let go. You couldn’t believe that you had gotten to the point of burning his letters; they were the final remnants of your ex-boyfriend.

Before tossing them into the fire, you read each of them. You didn’t know if you did it to hurt yourself, to ensure that you never went back, or if you did it because you wanted to see if you still felt for him. You supposed it didn’t matter. You would never have the opportunity to read them again. They would not be your vice.

You opened one of the last few, dating back to the beginning of your relationship. He had sent this one during a business trip away from home.

**(F/n),**

**We got to the city fine. I’ve missed you since I saw you last night. Thanks for making time for me, brat. You always know how to make this old fucking man feel special.**

**See you when I get back. Be good.**

**Yours,**

**Levi Ackerman.**

You flung the piece of paper into the fire. It dissolved almost immediately. You removed another one from its envelope, wiping a tear from your eye like a damn fool.

**My love,**

**Still can’t believe I get to call you that. I’m a lucky man.**

**Just wanted to let you know I’m thinking about you. This city is boring as shit but I bet it would be better with you here. Maybe we should plan a vacation. Tell me where you want to go when I see you next. I’m sure we can compromise on some place, despite your ass being picky.**

**I love you. I miss you. Be good.**

**Yours always,**

**Levi.**

The drop in pleasantries indicated that this letter was from later on in your relationship, probably at least a year in. You _had_ ended up vacationing together upon his return. You call being happy, then, but you didn’t dare meditate on it; you didn’t dare try to remember.

You tossed the note into the blaze, picking up the final one with a steady hand. This one, you hadn’t even read yet. You had just received it in the mail yesterday. Without wasting time, you tore it open and unfolded it. Something dropped at your feet as you did so.

With a curious eye, you set aside the letter and picked up the smaller card that had fallen out. You shouldn’t have. You shouldn’t have even opened the damned thing. You should have settled to never knowing the last words of your former lover. What had you needed them for, anyway?

The card was a wedding invitation.

A silly little _wedding invitation_.

Was he truly that stupid or had his fiance insisted on sending you one? She had to know that Levi had fucked around on her with you. She had to know that her husband would never love her as much as he would have loved you. Yes, it had likely been her decision to do this.

Your eyes scanned the names of both the bride and groom, as well as the date of the ceremony. The reception would be held immediately after. All of this was happening in but one month from now. One month.

“It took them long enough,” you whispered humorlessly ad you dried your eyes and whipped the card into the fire. “It’s been a fucking year.”

Your voice was hoarse and you felt as though you were going to choke on your words. As you snatched Levi’s last letter from the table next to you, your eyes didn’t look at the black ink. They gazed beyond it, at the misery that lay atop the lit logs.

What were you _doing_ to yourself right now? Weren’t you past this abuse? Didn’t you know that the only thing you would get from reading the last of this would be pain?

You thought you were passed this.

**Dear (f/n),**

**Forgive me for wanting you at the ceremony. Perhaps it was selfish of me, but I wanted to be able to look out at you in the audience and pretend I was marrying you.**

You didn’t read the rest; there was no need. You leapt out of your chair and damn near slam-dunked the crumpled piece of paper into the flickering blaze. Shaking your head as an endless stream of tears trickled down your cheeks, you groaned.

“Nope,” you muttered weakly. “Not today, Satan. Not today.”

And that was the last of his selfish, unrequited letters. That was the last of you and Levi Ackerman.


	4. Levi's Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi x Reader.   
> As per last chapter, this is what Levi wrote in his letter to you.

**Dear (f/n),**

**Forgive me for wanting you at the ceremony. Perhaps it was selfish of me, but I wanted to be able to look out at you in the audience and pretend I was marrying you.**

**I miss** **you more than words can express, brat. I thought I wouldn’t. I thought I could convince myself to stop loving you. I guess I’m just a silly old man, huh? That’s what you always used to call me when I started getting sentimental. I miss that shit, too.**

**You’ll probably crumple this letter up and throw it in your fireplace. You probably won’t read it. Can’t say I blame you. But on the off chance you save it, I want to see you once more as a free man. Meet me at my second condo, north of the Waterfront. Let me take you out one last time. Let me show you how much my body craves yours, how you’ll be the only woman who will ever satisfy me.**

**I’ll be waiting, should you decide I’m still worth the pain.**

**Yours forever,**

**Levi Ackerman.**


	5. Yandere!Levi: At His Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight NSFW below.
> 
> Yandere!Levi x Reader, in which you're his ex-girlfriend and he can't bear to let you go.

Levi wanted you to be as miserable as he was. For all that you had done to him, to his relationship, and to the affection in his heart, he wanted you to pay. At first, he had considered killing you, but what fun was that? Moreover, he thought that you might make a better pet than a corpse. He might even grow to love you more than he hated you, if you agreed to be obedient. Maybe there would even be a new relationship formed between the two of you.

He didn’t know how it had all gone so wrong. At first, the two of you had been happy. Then, he had beaten the shit out of a new recruit for talking shit about you, saying to the others that you got special treatment during training because you were “the lance corporal’s whore”. You had gotten more angry at him for hurting the scumbag than the scumbag, himself. The final straw for you had been when he had nearly killed Connie Springer, who had accidentally knocked into your chest during dinner. The boy had barely made it out of the altercation alive. If Erwin hadn’t been there to yank the lance corporal off of the boy, there was no doubt that he would have been knocked dead.

After that, you had claimed that you could no longer stand his jealousy, that you loved him dearly, but you couldn’t be with someone who believed so strongly in violence as the answer to every disagreement. He had threatened to lay his hands on you in the past, though only during arguments. He had never truly harmed you. He only used violence as a means to get you to stay. When you had almost gone out with Eren and his brats one evening, he had told you he would break your legs if you did. He didn’t see anything quite wrong with the statement. Didn’t it portray how much he _cared_ about you, how much he _wanted_ you? It must have; you just hadn’t been able to see it at the time.

Now, he thought, things would be different. This time, he would teach you exactly what he meant when he said these things to you. He would teach you how you could love someone and still hurt them, because wasn’t that what love was all about? To get your partner to stay, didn’t you have to assert discipline?

He opened up the cage, which was fucked away in an unused part of the Scout Regiment’s building. No one would find you here. The entryway was only known to him, Erwin, and a select few others, and he was the only one with the key. Erwin had entrusted it to him rather recently, and so the first thing he had done was set up a cell at the very back for the section just for you.

The route to get to you was exceptionally complex. First, he had to unlock a door that was generally caked with cobwebs and covered by an old, broken bookshelf. Then, he had to walk down a winding hallway, deep below the building, for about two brisk minutes. There were various pathways leading away from his direction, making the section appear as though it was a catacomb. At the end of the main path, he would hook right, then left, then right again. Stepping over a gaping hole in the ground, one that was metres deep, he would have nearly reached you. The hallways were dark, as he didn’t want to draw attention to anyone that might happen down there. Your cell was dark, too, depriving you of any clear sight.

Your cell was one of five others in a row just like it. It was cold and damp, so he was sure to provide thin little a blanket for you. It was about the size of a small, rutty bathroom in an overpriced housing unit; there wasn’t much to it. He had cleaned off the bed and left you a pot for a toilet. Chaining you to the wall with leftover chains from times before, he would ensure that you never left the cell alive or without his permission.

Kidnapping you had been painfully simple. After a few months post-breakup, you had lowered your guard. Knocking you out with a swift knock to the head had done the trick, late at night when you were walking back to your room. You hadn’t taken on any lovers since him, he knew, so he hadn’t had to wash you before taking you downstairs. He had, however, stripped you and admired your body. You had never allowed him to do such a thing before without protest; perhaps you would allow him to do it one day willingly, too.

As the madman recounted all that he had done to get his ex girlfriend here and at his mercy, he opened up the cell he had thrown her into days ago. No food, water, or idea of where she was in the darkness had greatly humbled you, he thought. Like a trembling little lamb, you gasped when he came around the corner with his lantern. He chuckled as your little (e/c) orbs widened, finally understanding the sheer danger you were in.

“Don’t be scared, sweetheart,” he drawled in his deep voice, devoid of any care or affection despite what beat truly in his hardened heart. “I’m here.”

“Levi…!” You breathed, utterly horrified by the revelation that your kidnapper was your insane ex-boyfriend.

There was no way you would survive this, and if you did, you would no longer be the same person.


	6. Yandere!Levi: Demon House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW near the end.
> 
> Yandere!Levi x Reader, in which he's a demon luring you to his domain because you're pretty.
> 
> Skyrim references.

You stepped into the house in Markarth, the city said to be built from the dreams of the oppressed to fulfill the dreams of the wealthy. You weren’t from this place. In fact, you had never once traveled here in your lifetime. From friends and acquaintances, you had heard of a cursed home from which no one ever emerged from upon entering in this city. Priests of all kind tried their hand and banishing whatever lurked there, though none had yet returned.

You didn’t know why you thought your attempt would yield successful results. You weren’t special. You didn’t possess anything abnormal about you, or any peculiar techniques. Nonetheless, the thought of the house had eclipsed every other notion in your mind. Even in your dreams, the house appeared, beckoning you to try, imploring you to crack it wide open and explore what had bewitched many before you. It was this occupation that made you visit the old city, arriving in the dead of night after a week of traveling by foot with a caravan of Nords.

As though you were hypnotized, you had found the home in the darkness, eyes tired and body sore from the walking and fighting you had done to get here. There had been numerous bears and wolves along the way and you were utterly exhausted. However, you didn’t quite feel the desire to rest.

All you wanted to do was fulfill your mission. All you wanted to do was enter the house.

“I used to be an adventurer like you, ‘til I took an arrow to the knee,” a guard spoke behind you, holding a torch to illuminate the night.

“What is this place?” You found yourself asking despite knowing the answer.

“They say that there’s something evil in here; something that consumes everyone who dares to enter,” he replied in a thick Norwegian accent. “I wouldn’t risk it, if I were you.”

With that, he wandered off down the trail, leaving you alone on the doorstep. The words should have deterred you. They should have made you realize your error. Instead, they drove you forward.

You jiggled the knob, not surprised when it clicked open and revealed an abandoned house. There were cobwebs everywhere and the wooden floor was caked with dirt. Furniture was either stacked or strewn about, as though someone had tried to destroy the property amidst cleaning it up. Interestingly, the torches that hung loosely on their wall brackets were lit and burning bright.

“Come,” a disembodied voice beckoned. “Don’t keep me waiting.”

You moved forward, scanning everything around you as the door slowly closed on its own accord. You seemed to pay it no mind as you strode over to the far wall, peeking into the other room. It didn’t take you long, moving as though you knew the place, to reach a body-sized hole in the wall. Wiggling through, you followed the downhill path, finding your way to the lower, man-made part of the abode.

“That’s it,” the voice encouraged. “Good girl.”

When you reached a peculiar looking shrine, you were at the end of your road. The room was sparkling clean and well lit, despite there being no one around. Your mind was getting hazier and hazier, the more you stood and stared. Nonetheless, you couldn’t quite seem to move.

“Don’t panic, girl,” the voice chuckled. “You’re under my control.”

You hadn’t even realized that you hadn’t been moving on your own accord. You gasped when you felt yourself lurch forward again, kneeling and praying at the statue. This wasn’t something you would _ever_ do. How long had this beast been manipulating you? How long had you been his target? You now understood well why no one ever emerged from this house. There was something unbearably sinister living beneath the city of Markarth, with unlimited range and a vengeful spirit. He wouldn’t let you leave this place with your life.

“I’ll let you leave,” the force whispered. “For a price.”

You didn’t know what sort of game this was, but you didn’t trust anything this thing had to say. Why would he release you from this house if he hadn’t released anyone else? Why would you be a game-changer?

“Don’t flatter yourself; you wouldn’t be the first to leave Witt your life,” he scoffed. “I’m more lenient with my female followers. Some might say possessive.”

You didn’t like the sound of that. You wished you had enough control over yourself to scream.

“Do you want to live, my dear?” There was amusement in his tone.

“Yes, master,” you said, shocking yourself.

You hadn’t wanted to say that. You didn’t want to know what tricks were up his sleeve.

A bright light flickered before your eyes as you prayed. You raised your head to meet it, smiling when a man appeared from the centre of the spectacle. He was young and short, no more than thirty years old. His bare chest was defined, giving him the look of a Greek god. He wore loose black pants on his lower half and a sinister smirk on his face. His jet black hair was tousled and his pale skin was blemish free.

At once you knew that he was the one behind your imprisonment. You knew that he would be the one to end your life.

He walked to you, still kneeling at what you now recognized as his statue, taking your chin in his hand and inspecting you. “Ah, you _are_ beautiful.”

“Thank you, master.”

You seethed inwardly. This wasn’t right.

“I might be inclined to play the long game with your ass,” he drawled. “If you can convince me.”

You got to your feet, dusting yourself off and folding your hands against your stomach. This prim and proper version of yourself that you couldn’t control was driving you insane. The more you tried to clutch onto yourself, the further your consciousness faded. His influence was far more powerful than yours could ever be. You had no idea that all of this had been a sadistic ploy. You had never once fathomed that this would happen to plain, mortal you.

As the last bit of yourself was swallowed for eternity, the last thing you heard yourself ask, in a voice far from your own, was, “How may I serve you, my lord?”

And you were gone.


	7. Levi: Masochism I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW below.
> 
> Dominant!Levi x Reader, in which you've been hiding your masochistic side and it finally emerges.

“What’s with that face, cadet?” Levi snarled, bringing his foot down on your back mid-pushup.

You groaned, feeling the burn from his heel dig into your spine. It hurt like hell, and not in the way that you liked. Treatment with boots or shoes always left a dull pain that vibrated through your being like an echo. It wasn’t the sharpness that you had grown to crave. It didn’t come close to what _really_ got you off… not that he would have known that.

“I’m sorry, sir,” you said, picking yourself back up once he removed his foot.

He narrowed his eyes at you. “Is that an attitude I hear?”

You sighed with a little too much emotion. “No, sir.”

You and the lance corporal had been seeing each other for the last month or so. To keep face, he had gotten rougher with you during training. No one was to know that you were dating, lest his position be on the line. He didn’t want Erwin knowing that he had a spot for one of his members. He liked having you as both a teammate and a lover, after all; losing you to another squad would drive him wild with rage. This close, he always had a fine eye on you.

You weren’t blind to his obsession with you. You had noticed it early on, when he had first expressed interest. You tried to make it seem as though you didn’t care if he was a little extra expressive with his feelings. Nonetheless, it was starting to get to you. Recently, he had cut you off from your friends, which he had regarded as meddlesome on several occasions. He had also demanded that you begin faking injuries to miss out on expeditions, something that you had particularly fought with him on. Part of you job was to kill Titans - he _couldn’t_ take that away from you.

Your punishments for fighting back ranged from mild to brutal. He typically enacted them during training sessions, so that he could humiliate you in front of others and force you into submission physically. Today was one of those days.

“You’re a terrible liar, (l/n),” he growled. “Get the fuck up.”

You rolled your eyes all the way to the back of your head, staring at the ground with a grimace. You didn’t want to halt your exercises every time he thought you were copping a tone with him, but there was no negotiating with an angry Levi. You complied slowly, climbing to your feet as your colleagues watched in horror.

“Sir.” You saluted him with a neutral face.

“Run ten laps around the complex and then see me in my office. With you how run, it’ll probably take an hour and a half.”

He scoffed, as if disgusted by your stamina as you started running. He wasn’t too upset about it in bed, though, was he? Selective bastard.

–

When you arrived back at the training grounds, you promptly keeled over. Ten laps around the complex wasn’t necessarily impossible for a woman of your stature, but it did make for a miserable time. Laying in the dirt for a few moments, the sun setting behind you and the sound of chatter in the distance, your stomach grumbled. It was about dinner time. Levi had been correct to assume that the exercise would take you about an hour and a half, after all. You mumbled curse words beneath your breath as you got to your feet begrudgingly. You wanted to get your meeting with the lance corporal over with as soon as you could. The dining hall was only open for another half hour.

Striding into the nearest building, his office was close. You had memorized its location down the winding halls that all looked the same. When you reached his door, you didn’t hesitate to knock swiftly.

“Cadet (l/n) reporting, sir,” you called before he could grumble for you to state your name and business.

“Come, cadet,” he drawled. “I’ve been waiting.”

You gulped, opening the door and closing it behind you. Per usual, you locked it so that no one would enter during your _chat_. Upon glancing at his disgruntled expression, you knew that the meeting would take far longer than half an hour. You took a seat at the opposite side of his desk and folded your hands in your lap innocently. Perhaps if you played your cards correctly, he would let you off with a verbal warning. Sometimes, he was quite lenient with you.

“Did I tell you to sit, sweetheart?”

Unfortunately, this time wouldn’t be one of those times.

You got up and stood next to the chair as he smirked. When the door to his office was closed, you were no longer a subordinate to him. You were something far worse, something that you had only recently started to understand. You were his plaything. You were his possession. You were his _everything_ , and it was because of this that you were held to such a high standard.

Back talk was discouraged, as was speaking out of turn and going against his wishes. You didn’t know how furious he was with you tonight so it was impossible to know what would be inflicted upon you. You took a deep breath and he circled around his desk to stand in beside you.

“Take off all your clothes and bend over my desk,” he whispered huskily. “Poke that ass out for me.”

Your mouth nearly watered at the thought of getting spanked. He could be oh so aggressive with the crop and the paddle, thinking he was making you hurt. He was making you hurt, but pain was pleasure to you. You were afraid to tell him as much, however, for fear that he would halt the punishment all together. You _craved_ for him to rough you up; as much as you knew it wasn’t right for you to be with him, your body was growing accustomed to his violent nature.

You stripped down until you were bare, trying not to seem too eager. When you were finished, you leaned over his desk and clutched the edges. You heard him rustling around behind you in his closet, likely producing the necessary tools to redden your sensitive skin.

“I bought something different when I was at the market yesterday,” he mused with a dark chuckle.

When he abruptly brought the item down on your bottom, you realized what was so different about it. It was _studded_. The paddle he had bought was designed to bring the receiver extra throbbing. Levi didn’t understand just how perfect this punishment was. You bit your lip to hold back a deep moan. This was only the beginning. You had to stick it out. The strikes would only get harder as time passed.

“How many do you think you deserve?” He asked, bringing the paddle down again.

“Ten?” Again. “Twenty?” Again. “ _Fifty_?” Again!

You moaned this time, nails clawing the wooden desk desperately. “As many as you think I deserve, lance corporal.”

Levi brought the paddle down once more, harder this time. You couldn’t hold back yet another groan of bliss. You hoped that he would construe your vocalizations as ones of pain so you could avoid both the embarrassment and questioning.

“Does my woman like a bit of pain?”

You sighed, knowing that you couldn’t lie to him. “Yes.”

The paddle hit you again.

“Does she like being abused?”

“Yes!”

The paddle came down with an exception amount of force, causing a throaty moan to emerge from your throat. You heard him drop it to the ground, then, in favour of taking off his pants. The position was too good for him to pass up and, dare he say it, he was rather turned on by your taste for agony. This changed things greatly. He could have even more fun with you, now.

He positioned himself behind you and grabbed a fistful of your hair. “I can’t believe you would keep a secret from me.”

“I didn’t want you to stop punishing me,” you breathed, barely able to believe that you were saying such a thing.

He hummed, leaning down to whisper in your ear, “I never will.”

Your undoing was far too delicious for him to cease.


	8. Levi: Masochism II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight NSFW below.
> 
> Dominant!Levi x Reader, in which your masochistic side emerges at an inopportune moment.  
> Slight Reiner x Reader.

You had been paired with Reiner for the team exercise. A man. You had been paired with a _man_.

It didn’t matter that you had known him for a year. It didn’t matter that he was practically dating Christa at this point, or that he had never expressed feelings for you in the past. The only thing that matter was that he would have to touch you.

“Uh, Commander?” You piped up, raising your hand up high in the middle of the small crowd of you comrades.

Erwin Smith shifted his emotionless gaze to you. “Can I train with a female, instead? Reiner is huge.”

At the back of the room, the blonde hulk scoffed. “I have something even bigger if you want, babe.”

It was his typical flirtation. He didn’t mean anything by it, but you prayed that Levi hadn’t been around to hear it. Some members of the group chuckled softly at the statement, unknowingly endangering themselves.

“Crude behaviour is frowned upon in the Survey Corps, cadet Braun,” Smith said with narrowed eyes. “As for your inquiry, cadet (l/n), I’m afraid there aren’t enough women to have same-sex pairings.”

You nodded in understanding. You had figured as much. There would just be hell to pay if you were caught by your obsessive partner. You just hoped it wouldn’t end in any serious injury or death.

When it came time for you to pair up with your partner, you were already drained from the emotional dread of it all. It didn’t help that Reiner didn’t know how to let things go when his pride was viciously wounded. He didn’t have a thing for you, but it had still hurt for you to reject his partnership so blatantly in front of his comrades. You could acknowledge that you might have come off as a little rude. If he had understood the circumstances, he would have also comprehended that your opposing had been you trying to potentially save his ass.

He smirked at you as he stood across from you, cracking his knuckles to intimidate. “Looks like you got stuck with me anyways, sweetheart.”

You rolled your eyes. “It’s not like that and you know it.”

“Do I?” He rose a brow.

You nodded. “You _know_ I respect you.”

“Then why did you-”

“Let’s just do this!”

You charged at him, smashing into his torso in an aggressive grab that the commander had just asked each of you to perfect. The large man let himself fall, only to top you immediately upon impact. He flipped you onto your back and held your wrists behind your back. You felt as though you were going to choke.

“Thought you had the upper hand, did you?” He whispered in your ear.

“I do!” You snarled, slamming your head into his lowered face.

He released your wrists, allowing you to grapple your body so that you were on top. Before you even got the chance to, however, something rather unexpected happened. Reiner’s, in a desperate attempt to snatch one of your wrists before you could climb atop him, fell down hard on your backside. The clap was unmistakeable, along with the very familiar pang of pleasure it caused. Before you knew what you were doing, a sweet, throaty moan was belted from your dry mouth.

No one around you seemed to hear it except your partner. You covered your lips with your hands frantically anyways, embarrassed that you had allowed yourself to express such arousal. The truth was, it had reminded you of your most recent evening with the lance corporal. He had spanked you so hard that you had almost came without penetration or petting. The sensation had been so ferocious and so raw, that you had lost yourself. Even still, a little reminder of the passionate night had made you act akin to an animal in heat.

And now, you had a _lot_ to explain to poor, bewildered Reiner, who had stopped his assault in favour of staring at you with wide eyes. You probably looked about as horrified.

“Uh,” you started without clear direction. “So, here’s the thing-”

“(F/n),” he muttered firmly, not daring to make eye contact with you. “Do you have a crush on me?”

You deadpanned him. This was the worst possible thing that could have happened today. Now the man was going to be uncomfortable with you forever. Moreover, if he decided to talk with some of his boys about it, there was a high chance it could get back to Levi. You grinder your teeth together at that; you couldn’t tell him about this under any circumstance.

“No,” you stated, unwavering. “I just twisted wrong and it sounded more sensual than I wanted it to.”

The explanation was believable and you weren’t known to be a liar. You were blushing but that was because you had just released the sexiest, breathiest moan in front of your comrade - your comrade who you thought of as your _friend_.

“It’s okay to tell me,” he said reassuringly, placing his hand atop yours. “I’m not a taken man, and I wouldn’t be opposed to-”

“Cadets Braun and (l/n).”

Your back tensed at the voice that emerged from behind you. It wasn’t the commander and it wasn’t one of your friends - it was your possessive lance corporal boyfriend. He had seem it all, most likely, and if he hadn’t he would torture the rest out of you later. For the time being, it was more than enough for him to see Reiner’s hand on both of yours, along with his gentle face. His grimace told you all you needed to know. You would be punished severely for this.

“Are you training or fucking?” He snapped crudely.

You gasped and ripped your hands away from the blonde. He gazed at you, a little hurt.

“We were training, sir, but I got hurt and discouraged,” you lied. “Cadet Braun was trying to cheer me up.”

You apologized softly afterward, but to no avail. Levi wasn’t buying it.

“You moan when you get discouraged?” He asked slyly.

“I’m sorry, lance corporal Levi,” Reiner interrupted, trying to defuse the conversation. “I really did hurt her when I went to grab her wrist.”

This only made the attention shift to him. You watched as a smirk slithered across your boyfriend’s face. No one knew that the two of you were together, so the man was a little confused with what came next.

“In that case, it’s you who needs to be punished to set an example, isn’t it?”

You inhaled sharply. “No, please! Le-”

His foot came down hard on Reiner’s head. His chin hit the ground at full force and the sickening crack it made would stay with you for years to come. You slid back from the violent beating as everyone else stopped what they were doing to watch the display. Nearby, you heard Armin mutter about how horrible Levi was being as of late, and you couldn’t have agreed more.

He kicked Reiner in the chest roughly, tossing him onto his back. From there, he brought his heel down on his tailbone, grinding until he heard him scream. You heard Erwin Smith holler something in the background, likely words of protest, as he rushed over to stop his friend.

“Please,” you continued to whisper. “Please, Levi. He didn’t mean to. He didn’t mean to.”

The ebony-haired man glanced at you as you mouthed the words, reading each and every one with a miniscule simper. He was enjoying the torture he was inflicting upon the man. You wondered just how long he had been waiting to do this.

“Levi!” Smith shouted, inserting part of his body between the two men. “Stop it!”

The lance corporal did as he was told, just barely able to hold himself back from plowing through Erwin to teach Braun a _real_ lesson. There would be more times to exact his revenge. He was in a position of authority, after all. He lowered his leg and cleared his throat.

The blonde on the ground was shaking and bloody, unsure as to what he had done to warrant such a response. He gazed up at you, then at Levi, trying to determine what had just occurred. You guessed that he would figure it out at some point during the next few hours. Then what would you do? Everyone would discover your toxic realrionship. Would Levi allow that? You ran your hands through your hair as you tried your best not to cry. It would do you no good to get emotional in front of him.

Erwin pulled Levi aside and spoke to him with displeasure. He asked him what he thought he was doing, to which the raven haired man had shrugged and came up with some bullshit excuse about Reiner’s behaviour. Worse yet, the commander appeared to buy it; Reiner’s crudeness earlier had left that much of a bad taste in his mouth. Again, you looked at the abused blonde. Would he blame you for this?

“Cadet Hoover, escort cadet Braun to the infirmary,” Smith told Bertholdt, who nodded uncomfortably. “As for cadet (l/n), report to the lance corporal.”

“Wait,” Eren piped up behind you. “What did (f/n) do?”

“Y-yeah, what did she do?” Christa chimed in.

“I didn’t see her do anything,” Connie murmured to Sasha, who shrugged in response.

The commander sighed at the sudden resistance from his soldiers. “She won’t be punished. I want her to give a report on what happened.”

“But didn’t lance corporal Levi facilitate the event?” Mikasa inquired emotionlessly. “It might be preferable if someone else recorded her account of the report.”

God, you loved Mikasa at that moment. It was as if she had sensed your fear. Before Levi could generate some convincing retort, Erwin hummed thoughtfully.

“You’re correct,” he said, turning to you. “Forgive me, (f/n). Mike will take the report if this suits you.”

You locked your eyes to his and nodded slowly. You could feel your boyfriend’s eyes boring holes through your back as you did so, evidently upset. This might prolong your punishment but when he finally got his hands on you, there would be hell to pay. Alas, you masochism had gotten you into this situation and you trusted it to get you out.

“Then as for the rest of us, let’s get back to training,” the commander announced solemnly.

You picked yourself up and dusted off your backside. You could still feel the sting from Reiner’s hand and it made you bite your lip. You started walking toward the nearest building, choosing to ignore the sensation. Unfortunately, Levi was passing you right as you stepped into the building, as if waiting for the perfect moment to grab you. The pressure on your wrist from his hand did nothing to calm your nerves and arousal.

“What the fuck did you think you were doing?” He growled. “The last thing I _ever_ want to see walking into a room is Braun with his grubby hands all over my woman.”

“I didn’t mean to-”

“And I heard your moan, too. Don’t treat me like I’m fucking stupid, (f/n).”

You shut your eyes and remained silent. There was nothing you could do or say to make this right. There was nothing that would save you from the consequences of your behaviour. You knew that this wouldn’t be just a mere spanking. No - whatever he decided to do to you would leave you in pain for days on end. It would be the best kind of pleasure but the worst kind of pain. You would enjoy it and loathe it. You would be driven insane by the feelings he forced you to experience.

Opening your eyes, you looked at him sorrowfully. “I’m so sorry, Levi. Please don’t hurt him again.”

“Meet me in my office tonight and I’ll remind your body who makes it feel good,” he muttered, leaving you in the doorway as he kept walking. “Don’t take too long with Zacharias.”

You groaned quietly to yourself. How had it gotten to this point?


	9. Yandere!Levi: Split Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for unwanted advances.
> 
> Yandere!Levi x Reader, wherein you're a squad leader and not about his sexual advances.

You had been paired with Reiner for the team exercise. A man. You had been paired with a _man_.

It didn’t matter that you had known him for a year. It didn’t matter that he was practically dating Christa at this point, or that he had never expressed feelings for you in the past. The only thing that matter was that he would have to touch you.

“Uh, Commander?” You piped up, raising your hand up high in the middle of the small crowd of you comrades.

Erwin Smith shifted his emotionless gaze to you. “Can I train with a female, instead? Reiner is huge.”

At the back of the room, the blonde hulk scoffed. “I have something even bigger if you want, babe.”

It was his typical flirtation. He didn’t mean anything by it, but you prayed that Levi hadn’t been around to hear it. Some members of the group chuckled softly at the statement, unknowingly endangering themselves.

“Crude behaviour is frowned upon in the Survey Corps, cadet Braun,” Smith said with narrowed eyes. “As for your inquiry, cadet (l/n), I’m afraid there aren’t enough women to have same-sex pairings.”

You nodded in understanding. You had figured as much. There would just be hell to pay if you were caught by your obsessive partner. You just hoped it wouldn’t end in any serious injury or death.

When it came time for you to pair up with your partner, you were already drained from the emotional dread of it all. It didn’t help that Reiner didn’t know how to let things go when his pride was viciously wounded. He didn’t have a thing for you, but it had still hurt for you to reject his partnership so blatantly in front of his comrades. You could acknowledge that you might have come off as a little rude. If he had understood the circumstances, he would have also comprehended that your opposing had been you trying to potentially save his ass.

He smirked at you as he stood across from you, cracking his knuckles to intimidate. “Looks like you got stuck with me anyways, sweetheart.”

You rolled your eyes. “It’s not like that and you know it.”

“Do I?” He rose a brow.

You nodded. “You _know_ I respect you.”

“Then why did you-”

“Let’s just do this!”

You charged at him, smashing into his torso in an aggressive grab that the commander had just asked each of you to perfect. The large man let himself fall, only to top you immediately upon impact. He flipped you onto your back and held your wrists behind your back. You felt as though you were going to choke.

“Thought you had the upper hand, did you?” He whispered in your ear.

“I do!” You snarled, slamming your head into his lowered face.

He released your wrists, allowing you to grapple your body so that you were on top. Before you even got the chance to, however, something rather unexpected happened. Reiner’s, in a desperate attempt to snatch one of your wrists before you could climb atop him, fell down hard on your backside. The clap was unmistakeable, along with the very familiar pang of pleasure it caused. Before you knew what you were doing, a sweet, throaty moan was belted from your dry mouth.

No one around you seemed to hear it except your partner. You covered your lips with your hands frantically anyways, embarrassed that you had allowed yourself to express such arousal. The truth was, it had reminded you of your most recent evening with the lance corporal. He had spanked you so hard that you had almost came without penetration or petting. The sensation had been so ferocious and so raw, that you had lost yourself. Even still, a little reminder of the passionate night had made you act akin to an animal in heat.

And now, you had a _lot_ to explain to poor, bewildered Reiner, who had stopped his assault in favour of staring at you with wide eyes. You probably looked about as horrified.

“Uh,” you started without clear direction. “So, here’s the thing-”

“(F/n),” he muttered firmly, not daring to make eye contact with you. “Do you have a crush on me?”

You deadpanned him. This was the worst possible thing that could have happened today. Now the man was going to be uncomfortable with you forever. Moreover, if he decided to talk with some of his boys about it, there was a high chance it could get back to Levi. You grinder your teeth together at that; you couldn’t tell him about this under any circumstance.

“No,” you stated, unwavering. “I just twisted wrong and it sounded more sensual than I wanted it to.”

The explanation was believable and you weren’t known to be a liar. You were blushing but that was because you had just released the sexiest, breathiest moan in front of your comrade - your comrade who you thought of as your _friend_.

“It’s okay to tell me,” he said reassuringly, placing his hand atop yours. “I’m not a taken man, and I wouldn’t be opposed to-”

“Cadets Braun and (l/n).”

Your back tensed at the voice that emerged from behind you. It wasn’t the commander and it wasn’t one of your friends - it was your possessive lance corporal boyfriend. He had seem it all, most likely, and if he hadn’t he would torture the rest out of you later. For the time being, it was more than enough for him to see Reiner’s hand on both of yours, along with his gentle face. His grimace told you all you needed to know. You would be punished severely for this.

“Are you training or fucking?” He snapped crudely.

You gasped and ripped your hands away from the blonde. He gazed at you, a little hurt.

“We were training, sir, but I got hurt and discouraged,” you lied. “Cadet Braun was trying to cheer me up.”

You apologized softly afterward, but to no avail. Levi wasn’t buying it.

“You moan when you get discouraged?” He asked slyly.

“I’m sorry, lance corporal Levi,” Reiner interrupted, trying to defuse the conversation. “I really did hurt her when I went to grab her wrist.”

This only made the attention shift to him. You watched as a smirk slithered across your boyfriend’s face. No one knew that the two of you were together, so the man was a little confused with what came next.

“In that case, it’s you who needs to be punished to set an example, isn’t it?”

You inhaled sharply. “No, please! Le-”

His foot came down hard on Reiner’s head. His chin hit the ground at full force and the sickening crack it made would stay with you for years to come. You slid back from the violent beating as everyone else stopped what they were doing to watch the display. Nearby, you heard Armin mutter about how horrible Levi was being as of late, and you couldn’t have agreed more.

He kicked Reiner in the chest roughly, tossing him onto his back. From there, he brought his heel down on his tailbone, grinding until he heard him scream. You heard Erwin Smith holler something in the background, likely words of protest, as he rushed over to stop his friend.

“Please,” you continued to whisper. “Please, Levi. He didn’t mean to. He didn’t mean to.”

The ebony-haired man glanced at you as you mouthed the words, reading each and every one with a miniscule simper. He was enjoying the torture he was inflicting upon the man. You wondered just how long he had been waiting to do this.

“Levi!” Smith shouted, inserting part of his body between the two men. “Stop it!”

The lance corporal did as he was told, just barely able to hold himself back from plowing through Erwin to teach Braun a _real_ lesson. There would be more times to exact his revenge. He was in a position of authority, after all. He lowered his leg and cleared his throat.

The blonde on the ground was shaking and bloody, unsure as to what he had done to warrant such a response. He gazed up at you, then at Levi, trying to determine what had just occurred. You guessed that he would figure it out at some point during the next few hours. Then what would you do? Everyone would discover your toxic realrionship. Would Levi allow that? You ran your hands through your hair as you tried your best not to cry. It would do you no good to get emotional in front of him.

Erwin pulled Levi aside and spoke to him with displeasure. He asked him what he thought he was doing, to which the raven haired man had shrugged and came up with some bullshit excuse about Reiner’s behaviour. Worse yet, the commander appeared to buy it; Reiner’s crudeness earlier had left that much of a bad taste in his mouth. Again, you looked at the abused blonde. Would he blame you for this?

“Cadet Hoover, escort cadet Braun to the infirmary,” Smith told Bertholdt, who nodded uncomfortably. “As for cadet (l/n), report to the lance corporal.”

“Wait,” Eren piped up behind you. “What did (f/n) do?”

“Y-yeah, what did she do?” Christa chimed in.

“I didn’t see her do anything,” Connie murmured to Sasha, who shrugged in response.

The commander sighed at the sudden resistance from his soldiers. “She won’t be punished. I want her to give a report on what happened.”

“But didn’t lance corporal Levi facilitate the event?” Mikasa inquired emotionlessly. “It might be preferable if someone else recorded her account of the report.”

God, you loved Mikasa at that moment. It was as if she had sensed your fear. Before Levi could generate some convincing retort, Erwin hummed thoughtfully.

“You’re correct,” he said, turning to you. “Forgive me, (f/n). Mike will take the report if this suits you.”

You locked your eyes to his and nodded slowly. You could feel your boyfriend’s eyes boring holes through your back as you did so, evidently upset. This might prolong your punishment but when he finally got his hands on you, there would be hell to pay. Alas, you masochism had gotten you into this situation and you trusted it to get you out.

“Then as for the rest of us, let’s get back to training,” the commander announced solemnly.

You picked yourself up and dusted off your backside. You could still feel the sting from Reiner’s hand and it made you bite your lip. You started walking toward the nearest building, choosing to ignore the sensation. Unfortunately, Levi was passing you right as you stepped into the building, as if waiting for the perfect moment to grab you. The pressure on your wrist from his hand did nothing to calm your nerves and arousal.

“What the fuck did you think you were doing?” He growled. “The last thing I _ever_ want to see walking into a room is Braun with his grubby hands all over my woman.”

“I didn’t mean to-”

“And I heard your moan, too. Don’t treat me like I’m fucking stupid, (f/n).”

You shut your eyes and remained silent. There was nothing you could do or say to make this right. There was nothing that would save you from the consequences of your behaviour. You knew that this wouldn’t be just a mere spanking. No - whatever he decided to do to you would leave you in pain for days on end. It would be the best kind of pleasure but the worst kind of pain. You would enjoy it and loathe it. You would be driven insane by the feelings he forced you to experience.

Opening your eyes, you looked at him sorrowfully. “I’m so sorry, Levi. Please don’t hurt him again.”

“Meet me in my office tonight and I’ll remind your body who makes it feel good,” he muttered, leaving you in the doorway as he kept walking. “Don’t take too long with Zacharias.”

You groaned quietly to yourself. How had it gotten to this point?


	10. Yandere!Levi: Obedience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW below; trigger warning for blackmailing.
> 
> Yandere!Levi x Reader, in which you and Levi have a one night stand, and he won't take no for an answer when it comes to taking things further.

He had hand-picked you to be a member of his Scout regiment not because of your skill set. If he was being honest with himself, he thought your skill set was terrible compared to the others. You lacked discipline and feared too much for your life. He didn’t really understand why you had bothered to join the Survey Corps at all. Your mind and physique were much better suited for the Garrison regiment, but you had been dead set on following your friends elsewhere. If he hadn’t been keeping a watchful eye on you, you would have been killed by now. You didn’t know half of what you owed him.

You had grown on him within a mere month of conversing with and training your cohort. He had picked on you almost cruelly when he found out that your combat skills were sub-par, demanding that you face him until you were good enough to face one of your colleagues. It had looked like a punishment, but really it had been for his and your own sake. During training, your quirky, sarcastic attitude had entertained him. The stern expression on your face when deadpanning Jean Kirstein and serving him a legendary verbal backhand had caught his attention from day one.

Your appearance, of course, was an added benefit to your personality for him. He was a shallow, particular man when it came to women. They had to be just right, top to bottom. He had settled in the past, for the sake of a one-night stand, but he had never taken on a lover below his standard. It was as if you had been crafted just for him, inside and out, to make him the happiest man he could be. Your (h/l, h/c) locks were vibrant, drawing him in to gaze at your visage. (S/c) skin akin to (porcelain/a fawn/deep russet/brilliant sepia/dark umber), it set his heart on fire to see your (small/large) (e/c) eyes gazing at him confidently. Viewing you was both a treat and a privilege. If you ever let him, he would get lost in you for hours.

He wasn’t the only one who was bewitched by you, however. Upon first introducing you to his squad, Eld had garnished an interest in courting you. This desire was snuffed out in mere minutes by a sharp gaze from his lance corporal, a possessive man in his own right. Others stared from afar but didn’t move to attain you. You, as well, seemed to have no longing for a partner. Initially, he had taken solace in that. Nonetheless, it began to get annoying as time progressed.

After driving away other cadets and even a few superiors, who took any chance they could to take advantage of a woman willing to do _anything_ for success, he had tried to woo you in the only ways he knew how. He spoke with you in a gruff, heavy tone, cornering you after your shifts to discuss non-specific matters. He even recruited you to clean his office for a full day, hoping that you would wear something other than your uniform, something that would allow access to your body. Alas, you had come professionally, joking here and there but otherwise showing no interest in him beyond comradery.

It launched him over the edge of frustration, only for him to take a nose-dive into the warm pool of his building rage. Having never had issues with the opposite sex prior, he wasn’t sure what else he could do to win you over, other than confront you about your feelings. He boxed you into a corner after dinner one night, when no one was around, placing his hands on either side of your head and gazing at you with a peculiar expression on his face.

“How long is it going to take for you to realize I want you?” He growled, pressing his forehead against your trembling skull. “I want you like Hell, (f/n).”

“Uh,” your eyes averted from his as you tried to edge away from his intimate display. “In what way?”

He glared at you in disbelief, humiliated by your response. “Are you fucking serious?”

You scrambled to find your words, realizing how vulnerable of a position you were in. Back then, you didn’t think that he was capable for harming you beyond a few extra tough training sessions. You had trusted your lance corporal.

“I mean, is it lust or something more?” You questioned in a small voice, unable to believe what was happening.

“Something more,” he whispered, lips against the side of your neck. “Despite how aroused you make me.”

You placed a hand on his chest, signaling him to draw back a little so you could address him. He didn’t like the pained, awkward look on your face. This didn’t make sense with what he had rehearsed in his head. He had always imagined that you would be shocked at first, frozen in utter happiness. Then, you would throw your arms around his neck and tell him you wanted him too. He would make love to you all night, giving you the next morning off to recuperate. He didn’t think that he would like what you were going to say.

“I don’t mind a one-night stand, lance corporal,” you breathed, still avoiding eye contact. “But I don’t feel that way about you.”

“And will that change?” He murmured, kissing your neck as you sighed contently, his hands holding your wrists gingerly.

Despite the pleasure he was delivering unto you, you shook your head. “No, lance corporal.”

He hummed against your flesh, hiding the displeasure welling in the pit of his stomach but continued his pursuit of your body. “Hm, keep up with the formalities, (f/n); they’re turning me on.”

You spent the rest of the evening in his room, being pleasured over and over again. He brought you to orgasm countless times. His tongue lapping slowly, _agonisingly_ at your clit had been enough to make you burst more than once. Moreover, his dick game was on point (lol sorry bout it). The way he could move and maneuver your body had been like no other. Still, when morning came, your feelings had not changed in the slightest toward the man. He would always simply be your lance corporal, even if he had fucked you into the mattress on more than one occasion.

But that wouldn’t have been enough for Levi. He would want you to pine after him with your heart, just as he was doing for you. It wouldn’t be long before he started giving you special treatment, and it certainly wasn’t long before the others started cluing into such. Finally, the lance corporal would introduce you as his romantic partner to the superiors, making it impossible for you to protest. Protest you did, however, because this was _your_ love life, goddammit.

“Levi,” you knocked on the door of his office, letting yourself in only when he told you to do so.

He was busily working away at some documentation on his desk, all stamped with the word **IMPORTANT**.

“Looks important,” you joked half-heartedly, to defuse the tension you felt.

“Did you change your mind?” He asked with a grimace, deflecting your good nature. “I assume that’s why you’re here.”

“Actually, I’m here because it’s been a week since we first slept together, and you’ve told people we’re an item.”

“Oh?” He rose a thin brow but didn’t stop writing and made little effort to look at you.

“We’re not an item,” you tried. “My feelings won’t change.”

The writing stopped then.

Everything did.

Time, nature, progression, your heart – everything.

He stared at you swiftly, grey, playful orbs tracing your form through your uniform. It was degrading but you couldn’t very well ask your superior officer to stop objectifying you when he was about to make a case for objectifying you. He rose from his desk, making you take a few steps backward before realizing that you were still a soldier. Instead of fleeing, you remained in place. Your attempt at discipline pleased him, and greatly worked out to his benefit.

He paced over to you, his lifeless eyes making you shiver. The expression on his face was the same one he would have when ripping through Titans confidently. It was as if you were his prey; it was as if you had _always_ been his prey. Dare you say, you thought that he had been waiting for this moment for a long time.

He reached for a folder on his desk, opening it and removing a few photos. Splaying them out on his desk for your watchful eyes, your jaw almost dropped. They were photographs of you, blindfolded and bound during your session with Levi. You were completely nude and more than damp, his cravat stuffed into your needy mouth as you rubbed your thighs together in anticipation. You recalled the moment well.

“This is basically pornography,” he explained when you didn’t say anything. “You look like a fucking slut.”

“Oh my god,” you muttered.

“How do you think Erwin would take seeing this? He fucking hates promiscuity in his regiment. Only complicates things, he says.”

You shook your head again, more frantically this time. “You won’t show him. This is your porn.”

“How would he know that?” The sadistic man teased. “If you think he trusts your word over mine, you’re even more delusional than I thought.”

“What do you want, then?” You snarled. “More sex?”

“You. All of you.”

“An ownership deal.”

He hesitated at those words, thinking about their underlying message. What he was currently doing was wrong; he knew this, but he couldn’t bear to let you leave him. He couldn’t accept that you wouldn’t reciprocate his feelings. In his mind, he felt as though you would learn to love him if you were immersed in a situation where you could be with him romantically. It didn’t have to just be sex – surely you would see this eventually.

“A relationship.”

“But if I leave, you’ll release the photos.”

“Don’t think about destroying them, (f/n),” he warned. “There are other things I can do to keep you in line.”

“Keep me in line!?” You shouted. “That’s not the premise of a healthy relationship, lance corporal.”

He smirked. “It’ll do for now.”

“Assuming you do have other means to control me in mind, I have no family and my friends are quite strong,” you challenged, scrambling to determine how else he could damage you beyond the photos. “I don’t know what else you could do to make me not promptly report you for disorderly conduct.”

He had ways, ways that you would learn in time. If you weren’t the perfect, model girlfriend in public, punishments ranging from isolation to physical and sexual torture to keep you from straying far from his ideals. He would draw you closer and closer to him, entrapping you to the greatest degree in his web. There was nothing you could do, now that he had his sights on you.

“Disorderly conduct?” He scoffed. “You didn’t seem to mind a little unprofessionalism when I was stretching you out.”

You covered your cheeks with your hands and clamped your eyes shut, flustered. “Oh my _god_.”

He wrapped an arm around your waist, tugging you toward him as you breathed deeply, trying to figure out what to do. There was no telling anyone what was occurring, not even your closest friend. You were on your own, left to tend to this psychopath’s heart and live out the life he had designed for you.

“We can take things slow,” he uttered into your hair, inhaling your scent. “We’ll start training tonight.”

“Training…?” You groaned as he kissed you on the cheek, eyes begging you to give into him so that he wouldn’t have to hurt you too much.

“Yes, obedience training,” he chuckled. “Can’t have my woman acting like a spoiled little bitch, can I?”

His tone was condescending and your expression was one of outrage. You wouldn’t be able to get out of this anytime soon, and there thought of being trapped by his side was tremendously haunting. Gritting your teeth, you prepared yourself to endure whatever fresh hell your new boyfriend had in store for you.


	11. "You don't have to love me back." -Yandere!Eren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yandere!Eren x Reader, in which Eren doesn't care if you love him or not - and you don't.
> 
> Prompt: "You don't have to love me back."

You hated this more than fighting Titans.

Your limbs ached and your lungs were straining to intake oxygen from the stale air that wafted around you. Your eyes and gotten used to the darkness in such a manner by now, that light hurt them. Modified horse blinders prevented you from seeing much light at all, though. Your lips were chapped and cracking from the cloth gag that was in your mouth for hours on end; not to mention your head was pounding from the pressure of having two things wrapped tightly around it.

The only clothes you had were the ropes encircling your body. After you had repeatedly soiled your uniform, your captor had stripped you bare to prevent future accidents. It wasn’t like he could just go and do your laundry whenever he pleased. It would raise suspicion. Most importantly, people would start to wonder where he had gotten it from, given that they all believed you had committed suicide during a mission. The body planted at the scene had, of course, not been you. Nonetheless, no one had known better seeing as the body hadn’t had a head.

The thought of your faked demise made you chew the fabric against your mouth angrily. No one could hear you down here, wherever you were. You didn’t even know why he had taken all these extra precautions to tie you down in a jail cell and gag you. What was with the blinders, as well? It wasn’t like your sight could have saved you.

Perhaps he had learned more about torture methods from Lance corporal Levi than you had all thought. Perhaps the ever-spirited Eren wasn’t who any of you thought he was.

You jumped when you heard a nearby gate crash, ad you always did. It meant that he was back. It meant that you would have to listen to his delusional drivel once more. On the flipside, it also meant that he would remove your gag and blindfold. You did look forward to these moments, if only to have a break from the facial restraints.

Your cage door creaked open and you heard him enter. He closed and locked the gate behind him, just in case, and slipped the key somewhere you could never see.

“Hey, (f/n),” he said, tone emotionless. “I have some food for you.”

You grunted in displeasure as you felt his hands reach around and undo your gag. Next to go were the modified blinders. He didn’t dare undo the ropes around your body unless he absolutely had to, so you could count those out. It took a few moments of squinting and focusing, but you eventually laid eyes on him. He was in his usual Scout uniform, brown hair tousled and boots shined. You glowered at him as you always did.

“Eren,” you growled. “I don’t want your fucking food. I want you to let me out of here.”

Your voice sounded like calm before the storm, except you could create no turmoil while bound. You wanted him to at least understand how infuriated with him you were. The two of you were supposed to have been friends. When he had confessed his affections for you and you hadn’t felt the same way, he had been heartbroken. Staying away from you for a few weeks, it hadn’t been until a Titan invasion that he had made his move. Knocking you unconscious in the midst of a disaster had been indescribably terrible.

What if he hadn’t been able to sneak around all the Titans? Worse, he could have gotten you killed if he had left you like that. You weren’t sure what you would have preferred, if you were honest; this fate was about as uncertain as death.

He smiled hesitantly at you, as if he had forgotten the situation. He seems so docile like this, like he wasn’t capable of anything he had done thus far. You knew his anger could reach irrational heights, though. This was a mere facade. Sooner or later, he would inflict his woes upon you, and it would hurt more than it already did.

“You know I can’t do that,” he replied condescendingly. “You know I have to keep you here.”

“But what’s the point?” You asked, outraged. “There’s no point to this! You can _never_ let me leave this place. We can _never_ be together in public. This is too complicated a caper for you to maintain.”

Eren seemed to consider your words for a moment before shaking his head. “We can never be together in public but that doesn’t matter. What matters is that I love you and you’re mine. You’ll always be mine.”

“I will never love you, Eren,” you snarled, meaning to hurt him.

He smirked, a dark look on his face. “ **You don’t have to love me.** I don’t mind that you don’t.”

You gawked at his utter audacity. It was just as you had thought. He knew you didn’t love him. He even knew that you never would. None of that mattered to him though, so long as he had you. You must have made a lasting impression on him or done something to make him feel normal in an abnormal world. You didn’t know why this had happened.

“You _have_ to understand that someone is going to wonder where you’re going every other night eventually.”

“No one knows this place exists.”

“Yes, but what if Armin or Mikasa follow you one night and catch you here?” You tried to reason.

“Then, I’ll deal with them when the time comes.” He shrugged.

You knew what that meant. You knew that he would do them in the same way people thought you had been done in. He had ways of making people disappear. Truly, what _if_ one of his friends or mentors caught him down here? Would he even hesitate before raising a weapon to them?

“This is insanity,” you hissed.

“Are you going to keep talking or do you want to eat tonight? It’s been a few days since you’ve had any food.”

It was true. The last time he had come, you had done the same thing you were doing now. He hadn’t necessarily gotten visibly angry at your words, but he had left you to starve. You were hungry.

Closing your eyes, you huffed and opened your mouth as he brought the small tray of food over. You needed to survive for the time being. Maybe there would be instances in the future where you had the opportunity to escape. If they arose, it would be important to have your strength. At least, that’s what you rationalized to yourself as you let your captor feed you like a child.

You wanted to rip him to shreds.

He only wanted to love you.


	12. "Of course I know you're bleeding." -Yandere!Levi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for physical injury.
> 
> Yandere!Levi x Reader, in which you try to escape from him and he stops you using a bloody method.
> 
> Prompt: "Of course I know you're bleeding. What do you think I was trying to do?"

> You screamed as the blade pierced your foot, preventing you from backing away any further. The way your blood spurted from the wound and onto the tainted grass beneath you made you want to vomit, and the pain was unbearable. You gritted your teeth together and rocked your upper body back and forth, biting your tongue to stop yourself from wailing. You had been trained to stand even the greatest of agony; that had been the benefit of being a member of Levi’s squad. Still, you couldn’t stifle the waves that ran through your being as the cold steel remained embedded in your flesh.

> “Stop overreacting, you little brat,” your assailant scoffed. “It’s not that bad.”

> You gazed up at him with tears in your eyes. This was the man you had admired. This was the same person that you had wanted to be like as a soldier. You had thought he was good. In fact, when he had started taking an interest in your training, you had been elated. It wasn’t until he beat the living shit out of Reiner that you realized he had some jealousy issues about who spoke to you. That was when it clicked.

> Your lance corporal wasn’t just being friendly when his hand was down the length of your back, stopping just above your butt. He wasn’t just being friendly when he placed his hands on your shoulders, looked deeply into your eyes, and vowed to protect you. It wasn’t like how he spoke to Erwin or Hange. It wasn’t like how he spoke to anyone else. Levi Ackerman had fallen in love with you at some point.

> “You fucking stabbed me…!” You seethed.

> He rolled his eyes at your outburst. “You ran from me after I asked you not to.”

> “No!” You snarled. “You _threatened_ me!”

> He had cornered you in the hallway, claiming to have killed a cadet who had been stalking you in secret. The man had prior convictions of sexual assault as a civilian, so he had likely been seeking to continue his escapade. Nonetheless, when you suggested that you both report the event to Erwin, Levi had gone silent. He said he didn’t want to cause a scene, and that’s when you knew something was amiss.

> A quick sprint down the hall, the scent of fresh blood filling your nostrils, told you the complete story. He hadn’t just killed the cadet - he had also killed Reiner. That was why he was hesitant to inform Erwin.

> He had slammed you to the ground, then, covering your mouth his one hand while the other attempted to wrangle you. He hadn’t managed to obtain a good enough grip on you before you bucked him off. He didn’t budge much, but it had been enough for you to elbow him in the ribs and flee. You were quick - also thanks to his rigorous, unforgiving training techniques. He would be able to catch you in due time despite the head start you had given yourself.

> Running into the nearest forest had been successful at first, until you tripped over a random tree root and had your foot embedded with Levi’s sword. You found yourself cursing his immaculate aim as you groaned up at him, sweating from the trauma inflicted on your body.

> “I’m bleeding,” you panted. “I’m going to bleed out.”

> “Did that all shitty cafeteria food get to your head, (f/n)?” He hissed. **“I know you’re bleeding, what do you think I was trying to do?”**

> “You killed two people, lance corporal!” You shrieked.

> “They weren’t innocent, you idiot,” he said sternly. “They wanted you.”

> You knew that Reiner had a potential crush on you, but you weren’t interested in a relationship during your time in the Survey Corps. As much of a secret teddy bear he was, you had rejected him and he had accepted that. To your ~~erroneous~~ knowledge, he wasn’t a bad person. He hadn’t deserved to get needlessly slaughtered by a jealous, rampant Levi.

> “ _You_ want me,” you asserted hysterically, not understanding how he wasn’t getting the irony of the situation. “And you just impaled my _fucking_ _foot_ to get me!”

> He chuckled darkly, a strange look on his face. The expression was one of desperation and something a bit more sinister. You didn’t know what it was, but if you had two working feet you would have promptly left. Nothing good could come of your capture here. Something told you that there would be no justice for you or Reiner.

> He pulled the sword out of your foot, further tearing your flesh as he did so. The dirt that was pushed into your wound would surely infect it, you thought, and you doubted very much that it would receive proper medical attention. You screeched as you sat there, clutching your foot and hyperventilating, trying and failing to find the strength to move. As you attempted to recover, you felt a hand caress the top of your head.

> “Get it out of your system now,” he demanded gruffly. “I’ll treat it when we get back.”

> “G-get back!?” You hollered. “You want to go _back_!?”

> He gazed at you as though you were stupid, and then you knew. He wasn’t going to take you back to the dorm or the headquarters ever again. He was going to take you somewhere else, where only he could access you. Just like now, he wanted your life to depend on his whims. You tried to struggle out of his grip as he brought up into am embrace.

> “You have no idea how much restraint I’ve had with you,” he breathed into your hair. “Now, I don’t have to hold back.”


	13. "I'm doing you a favor." -Yandere!Levi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yandere!Levi x Reader, in which you're locked in his closet.
> 
> Prompt: "I'm doing you a favor. You're just too irrational to see that right now."

“ _Levi_!” You screamed, dropping your usual formalities. “You son of a bitch, _why_?!”

You had known that the lance corporal was persistent. You had even known that he had a dark side to him, expressed in the way his eyes gleamed when he plowed through Titans. But this? This, you hadn’t known he was capable of.

The door to the closet was yanked open and you were met with the man you had been calling out to for the last ten minutes. You had woken up tied to a chair in your Scout uniform, not gagged or blindfolded. The darkness was suffocating, though. It had taken a while for your eyes to adjust and for you to remember what had happened.

You had been on your way to your dorm, rushing through the corridors, when you had come across Levi slaughtering one of your friends. By the time you had turned the corner, you had been too late to do anything. The raven haired man’s blade had plunged through their chest. Before you could even think to yell for help or run, a smirking Levi had been upon you. Wrestling you to the ground and holding your wrists behind your back, he had chuckled cruelly.

“Ah, cadet (l/n),” he had whispered into your ear. “I was hoping you’d see this so I could cut the shit.”

You had struggled against him, wailing until he had smashed the hilt of his sword down on the back of your head. Your mind still felt jumbled from the hit, not to mention the trauma of watching your comrade die. It had been a great betrayal. You were all taught to trust your superiors, and yet one had just done something heinous without rational purpose.

When your heated eyes fell on Levi’s inquisitive silver orbs, fire mixed with ice. You felt it. He had felt it. The next few moments would be a fucking war.

“You’re awake,” he said simply.

“You’re goddamn right I’m awake, you psychopath,” you spat. “What do you think you’re doing?!”

He raised a brow. “ **I’m doing you a favour. You’re just too irrational to see that right now.** ”

You blinked. _You_ were the one who was too irrational? You were being held captive by your superior. If bring outraged by such am injustice made you irate, then that’s what you were.

“What favour could you possibly be doing by tying me to a fucking chair?” You questioned, squinting at him as if to decipher what was happening in his mind.

“As much as I love that pretty mouth of yours, I need you to shut the hell up for a bit,” he replied with a smirk. “This room isn’t completely soundproof yet.”

That implied that he intended to renovate it in the future, which further implied that he planned to keep you here for a long time. You gnashed your teeth together. You couldn’t be cooped up like this forever; you would rather be fed to a Titan than remain idle for long.

“Listen, if this is about what I saw you do, I’m willing to-”

“Are you fucking stupid?” He snapped. “I did what I did to that brat because of you.”

You shook your head aggressively. “No, you couldn’t have. You didn’t see me until-”

“It’s because I wanted you,” he interrupted to save himself from your confused banter. “I wanted you as mine.”

You scoffed. “So, what? You expect me to love you back after-”

He slapped you hard across the face, sick of your mouth and continued defiance. Your cheek burned and you gasped at the impact. His mood was always quite difficult to read.

“What did I say about shutting the hell up?” He asked in a calm, measured tone. When you didn’t answer, he grasped your chin tightly in his hand. “You _answer_ when asked a question by your superior, sweetheart.”

The condescending pet name was enough to make you want to headbutt him. Alas, you could do nothing more than grunt. He released your jaw enough so that you could force out a sharp reply.

“You told me to shut up.”

“Who did?”

“You… _sir_.”

“That’s a good girl,” he purred, stroking your cheek with his calloused thumb. “It only takes a little encouragement to make you obey, doesn’t it?”

You gritted your teeth. “Are you _fucking_ -”

Another slap threw your face to the side, making your neck crack painfully. You growled at him, expecting the abuse this time. He wanted total obedience and your pride was far too large for such a thing. He grabbed a fistful of your hair and forced you to look at him. Your nose was bleeding from the former strike. You sniffled, trying to prevent your blood from dropping into your painting mouth.

“Do we have to have a lesson in respect today, too, cadet?”

“No,” you snarled begrudgingly. “My _deepest_ apologies, lance corporal.”

“Oh, I want nothing more than to fix that attitude of yours, sweetie,” he sighed. “But not right now. I have a meeting to get to.”

He advanced on you then, leaving you with even more questions. Why had he kidnapped you and what was his plan? What was going on here? In seconds, you were plunged into blackness once more.

“Sleep tight, my little cadet.”

You only hoped that you would succumb to the blows to your head before you succumbed to Levi.


	14. "It's like you were made for me." - Yandere!Levi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight NSFW.
> 
> Yandere!Levi x Reader, wherein you get too cocky and he puts you in your place.
> 
> Prompt: "It's like you were made for me."

He didn’t need to wonder why he liked you so much after watching you tank Reiner to the ground with pure technique and strength. You were a hard working soldier. You caught on quickly and you had immense talent. You weren’t like the other women in the military, who vied for his attention and we’re pretty well useless on the battlefield. You weren’t like the men, either, who pestered him with incessant admiration while having no discipline. You were unique. Maybe that’s why he wanted to claim you, in fact. You were unique much like he had been in the Underground, before Erwin had scooped him and his friends up.

It made a smirk tug its way onto his lips as he walked over to you and your sparing partner. You were hovering over the hulking blonde, chuckling at how easily you had overpowered him. He didn’t mind a little confidence but you needed to be taken down a peg or two; he knew just the man for the job.

“I can’t believe you fucking charged me,” Reiner spat, standing once more. “How is that fair?”

You scoffed. “Titans aren’t fair. Expect the unexpected!”

He rolled his eyes before noticing who was hovering behind you. Straightening his posture, he saluted. You gasped, clueing in that someone important was there and turning to do the same. You nearly grimaced when you found out it was Levi. He had been brutal on your group of cadets lately. His presence never seemed to be a good thing.

“At ease,” he grumbled, waving a hand at the two of you. “Did I just see you bring down Braun, (l/n)?”

Your eyes widened and you nodded swiftly. “Yes, sir.”

“Too easy of a challenge for you?”

You stopped yourself from grinning. “I think so, sir.”

Levi simpered. “Then how about I be your partner this afternoon? You can’t pull that bullshit with me.”

You gawked at him, as if you weren’t sure if he was being serious. Reiner snickered at your predicament, though ceased when the lance corporal glared at him. Levi wasn’t doing it or redeem the blonde’s pride by having everyone watch you get your ass kicked; he was doing it because he wanted to feel your body pressed against him in a dozen different positions. He admitted, he was perverted in his desire for you. This was completely personal.

“Uh, yes, sir,” you replied, knowing you couldn’t turn him down.

You followed him as he walked to the centre of the field, where all of the other cadets gathered around. He was going to use you to demonstrate a few newer techniques. You sighed softly. You were going to be in a world of pain tomorrow morning.

“All right, listen up, you weak little brats!” Levi addressed the recruits. “I’m going to show you a new hold. I expect you to memorize it and do it on your sparring partner.”

You took a deep breath and braced yourself as your lance corporal positioned you how he needed you. You stood across from him, but a few metres away. He looked calm and collected, per usual, the exact opposite of your state of mind.

“Come, (f/n),” he demanded softly, for your ears only.

You hesitated for a moment, though only because he had used your first name. He had never referred to your by your first name before. Not to mention, his voice had been rather sultry, as if he wasn’t asking you to come with your feet. Your face heated up at that final thought and you charged without thinking any further.

When you were close to impacting with him, he grabbed your arms and tripped you, swinging you to the side. You rolled over before he could plop down on top of you and restrain your arms. Alas, you weren’t quick enough to shuffle back to your feet. He gripped your foot by its ankle and brought you back to him, straddling you as he had initially intended. You still didn’t give up, however, landing a punch to his chest and winding him.

Using your surprise attack to jostle him, you managed to get halfway out from underneath him before he slid you back. You cursed under your breath, getting angry that you were made to look like a fool three times, now. When he pressed your wrists down on either side of your head and held you there, you glared at him with a fire in your eyes.

He lowered his mouth to your ear and whispered, “I love how you feel against me, cadet. **It’s like you were made for me.** ”

You shook your head, utterly flustered and confused. He let you up soon after that, only to sweep your feet out from under you when you tried to limp back to your friends. A few girls gasped when your nose made direct contact with the dirt and Levi held you there, one strong boot against your face. Blood dropped down onto your filthy hair. You wondered if your nose just _really_ hurt or if it was broken.

“Did you all get that or do you need to see it again?” The cruel raven-haired man asked, reveling in how shocked everyone seemed to be at his antics.

No one said a word. Everyone nodded. And the boot was eventually lifted from your sore face. You breathed a sigh of relief through your mouth as you rolled into your back and looked at the orange sky. Thank God you didn’t have to demonstrate the move again. Levi nudged you with his foot when you took too long to get up.

“Get your ass to the infirmary,” he grumbled, leaning down to help you up.

“Yes, sir,” you mumbled, sniffling.

“And then to my office if you want more.”

You almost laughed. Wasn’t a broken nose enough? You didn’t want anything more than that. You shrugged as you made your way across the field, toward the medical centre. You had no plans to meet the lance corporal after your visit.

Little did you know, defying him would only worsen his obsession and heinous fury toward you. He would grow to crave your love within the coming months, his clasp on you tightening like a noose around your neck until it finally choked you out.


	15. "Close you eyes. It'll hurt less that way." -Yandere!Levi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for branding, physical torture.
> 
> Yandere!Levi x Reader, in which the ship's captain gets fed up with his captive's attitude.
> 
> Prompt: "It's pretty, right? I hope you think so, too, You'll be seeing it a lot more than I will."  
> Prompt: "Close your eyes. It'll hurt less that way."

His men clutched onto your arms as they dragged you below deck, snickering as they followed their captain to the depths of the ship. You kicked and screamed, though you weren’t sure why. You wouldn’t be able to out power these brutes or their authority figure, and no one could hear you at sea. No one on this ship would assist you right now; none of them were willing to defy the treacherous Captain Levi for a mere treasure.

Indeed, you had been kidnapped from your village upon their arrival for supplies. They had killed everyone on sight except for you and a few others, all if which were young women. Some of the crew took the rest of the captives while the captain had settled for you; how _fortunate_ you were.

Now, after talking back and denying him for the umpteenth time since he had laid his claim on you, there was hell to pay. He had grown tired of your anger and bitterness toward him. It was about time you learned your place.

The men slammed you down onto a table, strapping your bare arms in place via cuffs on your wrists. Your legs were restrained, as well, along with your neck so that you couldn’t jerk around much. The table appeared to be a torture device from ancient times.

“Leave us,” Levi ordered his crew, smirking at you with unreadable eyes. “I want privacy while I brand her.”

“Brand me!?” You managed to scream before one of the men shoved a gag in your mouth, locking it in place painfully behind your head.

As soon as his crew left, he was over by a bucket of embers. A long branding tool was already in place, gathering heat to be utilized on a moment’s notice. Your terrified eyes watched as he yanked it out. The end was red with warmth. He turned it toward you so that you could get a glimpse of what would be permanently on a section of your body.

It was a pristine, metal L the size of your fist, written in elegant calligraphy. You wondered if he had stolen this from somewhere or if it had been a gift. Either way, you knew he had been looking for the opportunity to use it.

“ **It’s pretty, right?** ” He asked teasingly, the cruel creature he was. “ **I hope you think so, too. You’ll be seeing it a lot more than I will.** ”

You shook your head and attempted to curse at him through the gag. He only chuckled at your pathetic antics, coming closer to you with the tool. You could do nothing as he neared. The room you were in rocked back and forth even more so than the deck, making you ill. Nothing was right about this. There was no calming ambiance and no reason for such a punishment.

“Where should we put it?” He mused, inspecting your body with careful eyes.

His fingers went to your arms before he grunted in distaste. Next, they moved to your thighs. He stopped there for a few seconds, considering the location, before moving on. The last place he inspected was your stomach. When you noticed the simper on his face grow, you shook your head again, this time more violently.

“Don’t think you can get out of this now,” he scoffed. “Not after you’ve been an ungrateful little bitch for the last week and a half.”

With that, he pulled up your shirt and brought the metal brand to hover just above your flesh. You could feel the intense heat wafting off of it. Your whole body was shaking with despair and helplessness. Tears were running down your face as you sobbed into your gag.

“This will remind you that you’re mine, that even you need to obey your captain,” he declared. “Now, **close your eyes. It’ll hurt less that way.** ”

He pressed the brand against your skin and you screamed louder than you had ever screamed before, damn near choking on your saliva until you passed out. When you woke up, your whole demeanor would be different. In a few months, you would barely recognize yourself as anything beyond a mere slave.

It was amazing what a little torture did to the human brain.


	16. "Either you let me do this or the handcuffs go back on." -Yandere!Levi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW below. Trigger warning for implied non-con.
> 
> Yandere!Levi x Reader, wherein Levi punishes you for no good reason.
> 
> Prompt: "Either you let me do this or the handcuffs go back on."

You hated the feeling of his hands on you, and yet you used to love it when he touched you. You used to adore when he gave you even a lick of attention, in fact, knowing that he was a busy man with not much to give. Things had changed when he started acting strangely toward you, after the two of you had confessed your love for each other. Yes, it was around that time when you realized your boyfriend was losing it. More accurately, perhaps he had lost it long ago and you had somehow jutted things back into motion with your love.

He hadn’t been the best boyfriend all the time before this, often forgetting important dates and neglecting you for days on end. It wasn’t that he didn’t care about you; it was that you paled in comparison to mission to protect humanity. You understood it. You hadn’t resented him for the treatment in the least. Maybe it was also your unconditional acceptance that had kickstarted his destructive habits once again.

Whatever had contributed to this new side of him, where he barely let you out of his office and tucked you away from all but him, you despised it.

He hit you when you disobeyed truly poorly, such as when you had gone to get ice cream with Eren by yourself. The old Levi wouldn’t have thought to do such a thing. He would have merely been stern with you until you promised not to do it again. The latter was abusive in its own way, of course, but it had been better than physical abuse.

He chained you to his bed, sometimes for a full day and sometimes just to show you how helpless you were. The things he would do to your body were unspeakable still. You had told him no a few times, only to have him coax you into it as he lulled you into a peculiar sort of pleasure that made you writhe. Your body continued to respond to him - to who you had thought he was. It was difficult to remove your physiological response and hope from the equation during these situations. You hated how he made you feel.

In particular, you hated how he made you feel like it was your fault, his harsh treatment toward you. He told you this when you protested and when you told him you hated him. A dark look always swept across his face when the words hit his ears, as if he was experiencing lucidity rather than his filtered delusions.

It was bizarre.

It was bizarre but his tactics had worked to an extent. Nowadays, you had submitted completely to his new behaviour, knowing you could do seldom to escape from his grasp. He had made it clear using several cruel methods that you were his. You had learned that it was better just to comply than accept a punishment. Why should your mind fight when your body wasn’t, after all? Isn’t that what he had told you?

Still, instances of discomfort came about at random intervals. For weeks on end, you could pretend, only to eventually crack at something he did or said.

And it appeared that tonight was one of those rare nights.

His hand was all over you as you sat on his lap and enjoyed his book. He had taken to wanting you close by when he had his leisure time, even if it meant you were to sit still on his lap for hours. It was dreadful for you, of course, but it worked out favourably for him. Every time, you had felt him dig into you through his pants. Every time, his leisure turned into sex. He would bend you over his knee and play with you as he finished the chapter of his book, leaving you a moaning, panting mess by the time he set it down to reward you. He would carry you to his desk and bend you over it as he railed you, cherishing your groans and pleas.

You knew that tonight would end no differently, and for whatever reason, it made you more uncomfortable than usual. Hence, you started shifting in his lap. At first, he had only sighed in annoyance. After a few moments, though, he glared at you over his novel.

“What’s with you tonight?” He muttered lowly. “Didn’t I tire you out a few hours ago?”

You frowned, recalling how he had taken you where he currently sat.

“Sorry,” you murmured with contempt. “I’m just uncomfortable after sitting for so long every time when you read that book.”

“I can give you another reason to be uncomfortable from sitting,” he growled at your quip. “If you want to test my patience, sweetheart.”

You shook your head, backing down before it was too late. “I’m sorry, Levi.”

But whether or not you backed down wouldn’t matter much tonight.

“You’re sorry?” He drawled, closing his book with a devious smirk. “Maybe we should find out just how sorry you are.”

“No, ple-”

“ **Either you let me do this or the handcuffs go back on,** ” he whispered into your ear clutching you close. “Now, pull down your panties and bend over the desk.”

He got into vicious moods like this sometimes, and there was always hell to pay. You thought that he just likes the idea of making you his own little sexed up punching bag when he was stressed. You hadn’t even done anything remotely defiant, and yet he wanted nothing more than to punish you with a few claps of his paddle.

With a soft sigh, you rose from his lap and walked over to his desk. Bending over, you slid down your pants and underwear, waiting for him to join you. You couldn’t risk him confining you in handcuffs again, after you had worked for so long to get them off. He always threatened you with them, knowing how much you hated them.

You heard him approach you before you felt his cold hand against your lower half, rubbing sensually. You didn’t know what had warranted this response but he would let you know soon enough. He always did in the midst of your punishment. You only hoped he wouldn’t use his belt this time; the metal studs hurt like a bitch.


	17. "I love you so much..." -Yandere!Erwin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yandere!Erwin x Reader, in which you realize how terrifying this man is and what he's become.
> 
> Prompt: "I love you so much. You have no idea to what limit I would go to prove that to you."

“You’re the only woman I’ve ever loved,” he told you as he watched the carnage from the window of his office.

His face was somber and his body was more lax than you had ever seen it before. He should have been frantic. He should have been barking orders at his men and taking action. This wasn’t like him; this wasn’t like the Erwin Smith they all knew.

Well, you knew a different man. You knew the man who was inherently selfish with his desires, if they were strong enough to tempt him. You knew the man who would sacrifice his soldiers if he felt that to necessary. Though, what _was_ necessary to him? From your experience, it was punishment. Not for the soldiers, but for you. He liked to take out his frustration at your defiance on them. It was a method of keeping you in line, of showing you what he was truly capable for.

What he did was nowhere near fair, by any means. No one should have the power to kill others in the name of their love, and yet here he was.

You stood a few metres behind him, hands folded in your lap respectfully, eyes downcast. You were utterly mortified, though not by the commander’s abrupt confession; it was his principles which shook you to the core. You already knew that he loved you, even if it wasn’t actually love; he called it that. You would have referred to it as destructive obsession. Ever since he had started courting you to now, as his fiance, you had grown to understand that he simply wanted to control you. More a warlord than a heroic commander, Smith would go to any length just to show you how much he cared.

He was careful about these things, of course. No one knew that he had aligned himself with a particularly unsavoury crowd long ago, to utilize as he saw fit. He had promised them safety and immunity whenever they did jobs like this for him. So far, he had been able to keep his end of the bargain. This told you that he had far too much political power, a notion you may have questioned before establishing a relationship with him. He came off as so humble to his troops, none of them realizing that it was an illusion.

On the streets, his men were busy fighting off gang members from the Underground. Many trained soldiers had already succumbed to the quick, raw, unfiltered tactics of their opponents. Many of your friends had already been ripped to shreds by bullets and blades alike. Never before had he commanded something this brutal, and it was all because you hadn’t told him you loved him.

Because you didn’t.

Because how could you love a monster?

His ice blue eyes snapped to yours, then, removing you from your ruminating. “Do you understand why this has happened?”

You did, so you nodded. Nothing less of a nod would have been accepted, anyways.

He smiled coldly. “Then, you know what you must do to make it stop.”

You would have to tell him you loved him. You would need to relent on what you had said earlier and _be honest_ with him, probably come up with some generic excuse that you had been too scared to admit your feelings at the time. Then, he would pet your head as you sobbed against his chest at the loss of your comrades, shushing you. He would likely call off the attack immediately, though; he couldn’t afford to lose too many soldiers.

You knew what you had to do to save the lives that hadn’t already been lost. You had to submit. Taking a deep breath, you barely hesitated.

“I love you, commander,” you whispered just loud enough for him to catch. “I’m sorry.”

His smile became a little warmer. “Do you, my (f/n)? Do I have your heart?”

It made you sick. Once upon a time, you would have given him your affection willingly. You had believed in him, back then. You hadn’t known what he was.

“Yes,” you breathed. “You have it all. Please, stop this.”

He nodded curtly and picked up his telephone. Making a quick call, he told the person on the other line to call off his men within the next five minutes. Hanging up, he proceeded to walk over to you. Yup felt your chest tighten as he brought a large hand up to stroke your face. He had never hit you before; you didn’t know what you were so afraid of. He had never beaten or harmed you in a physical manner.

But wasn’t he a wild card?

You groaned softly, refusing to think of that. You had to remain calm. It was crucial that you kept your cool in his presence.

“ **I love you so much,** ” he said quietly, tilting your chin up. “ **You have no idea what limit I would go to prove that to you.** ”

These words were only for you. He would never utter these to anyone else in his lifetime. The connection you two had formed together before his psychopathy emerged had sealed the deal for him. He wouldn’t be able to let you go or risk your life - not seriously. You clamped your eyes shut and gave him the kiss you knew he was seeking. He hummed in amusement at your willingness. It always made him happy when you complied. You saw it almost like a duty to humanity, now. So long as you kept in line and fulfilled his wishes, he would reign over the Survey Corps well. If you defied him, however, there was no telling what he would do.

As he had just mentioned, you had no idea what limit he would go to prove his obsession for you. You were stuck with this madman.


	18. "I’m a starved predator and you’re my only prey." -Yandere!Levi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW below.  
> Trigger warning: Non-con, physical abuse, manipulation. This is a really twisted Levi.
> 
> Yandere!Levi x Reader, wherein he keeps you as his pet to torture as he pleases.
> 
> Prompt: "I’m a starved predator and you’re my only prey."

Levi stalked around you as you sat there, tied to a chair in the dungeon. He spun his switchblade in his hand, head full of wicked ideas. He looked as though he hadn’t slept in days. Given the nature of the circumstance, he probably hadn’t.

Everyone was in shock, including you.

They thought you were a traitor. They thought that you had been helping the Titans, helping Reiner and Bertholdt, plotting alongside Annie. This had only come about because you had been captured with Ymir and Eren. Bertholdt had ended up taking you with them as he and his partner fled from the Walls, not having the heart to kill you. If he hadn’t opened his hand and scooped you up at that exactly second, taking you with him, you would have been crushed.

On one hand, you were grateful to be alive. On the other, you dreaded being thankful to your savior. Not only had he betrayed the trust of everyone close to him, save for Annie and Reiner, he had also dragged you into their scheme. In truth, you hadn’t done anything at all to make you a traitor during your time with them. That didn’t stop Erwin Smith from suspecting you upon your ecentual retrieval, though. You supposed it made sense - he merely wanted to ensure his everyone was safe. He didn’t want another Annie situation. That didn’t make your treatment any less painful, however, particularly not when you were in Levi’s terrible clutches. That man really knew how to belittle someone’s spirit.

The lance corporal had volunteered for the position of shattering you until you told nothing short of the truth. You didn’t know why. You had barely even spoken two words to the man during your time as a cadet. He seemed to have some sort of an issue with you. You would have asked him if the circumstances were different.

After all of the cutting, pulling, tearing, and humiliation, it was safe to admit that you were frightened of the man. He must have been involved in some unsavory business prior to his military service, for he was quite good at hurting. The glimmer in his eyes told him that he liked it, even, especially when you cried for him. Nothing was out of bounds. Smith wanted him to be fundamentally certain that you were being honest. That meant that he would be as exhaustive as he wanted.

And _boy_ , did he want to be.

It had been three weeks since your arrest and interrogation. You hadn’t changed your responses to their questions. You continued to assert that you had never been involved with the traitorous trio. Levi told you he didn’t believe you; he told you that you needed to tell him the truth before he started ripping your nails out.

You had lost all ten of your fingernails that day. The thumb nails had felt the worst.

Now, you watched as he circled you with his blade, a smirk on his face. Your bruised body ached and throbbed, cuts and purple marks scattered everywhere. Your clothing had been ripped long ago, leaving you utterly exposed most days. Once or twice, Hanji had pitied you enough to redress you. You had appreciated those times, however short lived your comfort was. Levi seemed to enjoy reading your clothing in intimate areas, teasing you about it to redden your cheeks.

“Ah, completely exposed,” he would say emotionlessly, pressing the head on his knife against your intimate lower region. “The way you’re twitching on my knife tells me you like this.”

He had never really don’t anything beyond that. Sometimes he would pull on your nipples and twist them around in his fingers. It hurt more than it felt good, which was likely the point. Still, you could have sworn you had seen a bulge in his pants a handful of times he had tortured you. You were just waiting for him to lose control and _really_ hurt you.

You sighed at the thought of being vulnerable in front of such a powerful, cruel man. You didn’t know how you would ever look him in the eyes again, if you survived this.

“Anything different to tell me tonight, (f/n)?” Levi asked coldly, then, advancing on you.

You shook your head curtly. “The same as always, sir.”

You had swiftly learned that the punishments worsened when you were disrespectful. As such, you elected to use formalities with him. Nonetheless, perhaps it wouldn’t be enough today. He slapped you hard across the face, jerking your head to the side. This was usually how it started. By now, you were used to being hit as preliminary foreplay. You spat out a wad of saliva mixed with blood before he grasped your chin and forced you to look at him.

“Then we’ll do the same as usual, won’t we?” He questioned, giving you the false illusion that you had the choice to deny him.

You knew better.

“You won’t stop until I’m screaming and begging,” you muttered dryly. “Let’s get on with it.”

He chuckled darkly. “You never lose that wit, do you? That’s why I wouldn’t let them take you away from me.”

You perked up at this as he dropped your chin and paced the room leisurely, staring at his knife. What did he mean by that?

“They asked me if I thought you were a traitor last week. I told them I needed more time,” he drawled, tone flat. “I don’t really think you betrayed us, (f/n).”

Your eyes went wide. Your lips quivered and your heart dropped. What in the hell had he just admitted to, and where were the guards when you needed them? He had sent them home early tonight for a reason, you guessed.

You narrowed your eyes at him, trying to read his sparse body language. “You don’t think I’m a-”

“Why the fuck would I think that?” He interrupted, glaring at you. “I did at first, like the rest of us, but I knew you were clear after the first two days.”

You were infuriated, of course, but most of all you were confused. This confirmed your suspicion that he had something against you, that he was happy to harm you. You couldn’t think of anything you had ever done that would have directly affected him, though. You had no idea what had brought this sort of behaviour on.

“Wh-why haven’t you said anything!?” You exclaimed, feeling your chest tighten. “I don’t understand!”

Another slap was delivered to your cheek, the other one this time. It brought you no closer to comprehension. He clicked his tongue, visibly agitated.

“What is it you don’t get?” He scoffed. “I enjoy our time together, my little brat. Do you know how long I’ve waited for someone as headstrong as you to come along?”

“You can’t keep this up forever,” you snapped. “They’ll kill me if you tell them I’m a traitor.”

Levi rolled his eyes. “I won’t let them kill you before I do. Not that I’m planning to anytime soon.”

Your blood ran cold at that. You had gotten involved in something oh so lethal. You couldn’t possibly hope to get out of it without outside assistance. All at once, you felt as though they had finally broken you.

“I can’t believe this,” you breathed. “I trusted you.”

“Your mistake,” he replied callously. “But now you’ve got me thinking, cadet.”

He stood in front of you, appraising your form with lustful, critical eyes. You didn’t know who was in front of you anymore. This wasn’t the lance corporal you had gotten to known. This wasn’t the same man who felt too much and kept it bottled inside. This was a man who had shifted away from his morals long ago. This was a psychopath who played a normal human being exceptionally well.

If you ever got out of this, which you didn’t think was likely anymore, you would tell everyone how cruel Levi was. There would be no softening it. You would divulge all that he had done to you in this cell. Clenching your teeth, you growled lowly, hating how everyone blindly trusted the devious lance corporal.

Once again, you were _infuriated_.

“I don’t give a _shit_ what you’re thinking,” you hissed, earning yourself a roundhouse kick to the face this time. You were lucky he hadn’t decided to break your neck. He grabbed your hair and bent your head at an uncomfortable angle as he breathed in your scent.

“Don’t be so hasty, you idiot,” he snarled. “I think you might be interested in stroking a deal. You get what you want in exchange for me getting what I want.”

You didn’t say a word. You had an idea of where this was going and you wanted no part in it. You groaned as he released his hold on your hair and let your head fall downward.

“I’ll clear you in sooner than a month if you please me how I want you to; down to the letter.”

There it was - exactly what you had been dreading.

“I’ve been waiting for this moment since we started. Seeing you helpless but sane made me want to ravage you.”

You had noticed.

“For every pass I give you, I’ll cross a day off your sentence.”

He was making it sound like you were in prison, that you had actually done something wrong to be here. He also acted as though he was doing you a favour instead of being crooked. Was he _that_ delusional?

“Say you do a good job seven times… I’ll release you a week earlier than planned.”

You wanted to say no. You wanted to tell him to fuck himself, that you wouldn’t be wrapped up in his desire. Alas, life in confinement with torture was getting to you. You were seriously considering his proposal.

Licking your lips, you asked him, “how many times have you done this?”

Because it couldn’t have been just you he had volunteered to torture. How many other victims were there? When had his sadistic nature emerged?

He clicked his tongue, annoyed that you hadn’t given him a finite answer. Nevertheless, he indulged you. “Just one before you. She put up less of a fight, though.”

You nodded lazily, as if you had anticipated that answer. You wondered what had happened to that woman. “You’re a fucking predator.”

Much to your chagrin, he shrugged. He didn’t care what he had become; this was proof. He paid no mind to his major human rights transgressions.

“Think of it this way,” he said, smirking. “ **I’m a starved predator and you’re my only prey**. I told you, I’ve been waiting a while for someone like you, cadet.”

“Do you really expect me to believe you’ll free me?” You laughed weakly and humorlessly. “I’ll tell everyone what you did to me here.”

“They’ll pass it off as exhaustive torture methods,” he mused, having already considered your threat. “Not that I’ll let you out of my sight long enough for you to open that big mouth of yours.”

And yet you were still deliberating your options. You were still thinking that you might do this, after all, if it meant escaping from this cell. You closed your eyes and swept yourself away into your thoughts. Vaguely, you heard Levi say that he would give you a few minutes to make a decision; you would have to be quick.


	19. "You're lucky I'm so nice..." - Yandere!Levi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW below.  
> Trigger warning: dub-con, manipulation.
> 
> Yandere!Levi x Reader, in which Levi teaches you a lesson on tempting him.
> 
> Prompt: "You're lucky I'm so nice. Anyone else would have done something horrible by now."

Your cheeks burned as you walked around his office in nothing but a short, black dress that barely covered your bottom. You weren’t wearing a bra or underwear; he had forbade you from wearing anything aside from the dress. You tried to keep your legs together as you sauntered around, cleaning the areas he has instructed you to while he sat not too far away.

He was kicked back in his office chair, gazing at you with interested, lustful eyes. This was a punishment, after all; as your boyfriend, he _had_ to monitor you during. You pulled the back of the garment down as you reached up to take something off the bookshelf, in an attempt to cover yourself before he intervened.

“Stop,” he commanded. “Don’t worry about your dress riding up. You’re not allowed to touch it.”

You groaned but obeyed the request. Sometimes he did things like this. It was unfair, but you were forced to comply lest he do worse. You loved your boyfriend but he could go overboard when you did things he disliked, such as talk to other men or defy his orders. In this case, you had done the latter. He had asked you to come to his office after lunch and you had gotten carried away with another project. As a result, he had to remind you of your place. He was still your boss, after all, wasn’t he?

“You know, (f/n),” he muttered as you released your grip on the dress. “ **You’re lucky I’m so nice.** ”

You furrowed your brows but agreed with him nonetheless. “Yes, sir.”

“ **Anyone else would have done something horrible by now,** ” he continued. “Just look at you.”

You did your best not to snap at him. You weren’t wearing this on your own according; you would _never_ have chosen this sultry outfit. His hypocritical condescension was beginning to irk you.

“…yes, sir.”

“It’s because I care about you that I haven’t taken advantage of you,” he said, as if trying to convince both you and himself. “I could have easily take what I’ve wanted by now.”

The closest you had gotten to having sex with him had been heavy petting and oral. You knew he wanted more. You knew, you just weren’t ready. You had been raised to believe that retaining your virginity was a big deal; you wanted to ensure that he was the right one.

You weren’t sure he was now, with his more frequent bouts of insecurity and possessiveness.

You heard him get up and braced yourself for unwanted touch, which you felt first on your waist. Then, his head was on your shoulder, his breath ghosting against your ear. You could feel his excitement through his uniform.

“I can’t wait to have you, (f/n),” he drawled. “I hope I can hold out.”


	20. "I like this. A nice, quiet breakfast with you." -Yandere!Levi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW below.  
> Trigger warning for non-con, physical/emotional abuse, manipulation.
> 
> Yandere!Levi x Reader, wherein he continues to shape you into the best wife you could be.
> 
> Prompt: "I like this. A nice, quiet breakfast with you."

Levi sat across from you, sipping on the green tea you had poured for him. Pretty soon he would be done and you would need to promptly refill his cup. It made you feel like a trained dog, serving him like this, but it sure beat the repurcussions that would come with your defiance. All things considered, this was a preferable Saturday morning.

You had woken up at seven thirty in the morning, a half hour before your husband. You had made his favourite breakfast, as you always did on the weekend, and woken him halfway through cooking. He had trudged down the stairs soon after you had kissed him on the forehead and left the room. You were fortunate that he hadn’t grabbed and pulled you back into bed with him this morning; perhaps you had just managed to escape before he could.

When he had reached the kitchen, wearing nothing but a white tank top and his boxers. His hair was tousled and in a state of rare disarray, and his expression was significantly strained. He had been out drinking with Erwin and others the night before, coming home absolutely sloshed… not to mention lustful. Needless to say, it had been a busy night for you both.

But duties were duties, of course. You both had roles to play on weekends. You were expected to prepare and serve him breakfast on his days off. Likewise, he was expected to come downstairs and enjoy it. There were no staff at his estate to bother your activities - just the two of you. If you were honest, the lack of traffic around the manor scared you; you felt far more vulnerable.

“Something wrong, brat?” Levi asked you then, snapping you from your thoughts.

You shook your head instinctively. There was _always_ something wrong but he never wanted to hear that. He only wanted to hear that you were happy to be with him, even if you weren’t.

“Not hungry?”

Your stomach growled and you gasped at how vicious it sounded. Levi had taken his time finishing his food this morning, and you weren’t allowed to eat until he was done. You had nearly forgotten about eating, so absorbed in reminiscing.

He raised an eyebrow as he gestured for you to get up and serve yourself breakfast. You did so gladly, rushing toward the cupboard to grab a plate and some cutlery. You served yourself the fluffiest pancake you had made, along with a large helping of eggs and a few slices of buttered bread. You smiled a little as you walked back to the table, taking your place across him your husband again.

His eyes were on you as he sipped the last of his coffee. You glanced at him as you set your utensils down beside you. He didn’t nod as he usually did, permitting you to eat. This did nothing to calm your nerves.

“You’re forgetting something,” he said with a measured tone.

He wasn’t angry yet. That was a good sign.

Your eyes zipped from his face, studying it thoroughly in but a few seconds, to his mug. Your lips formed an “o” as you got to your feet once more and made your way to the kettle. You grabbed a tea bag, a packet of brown sugar, a spoon, and a tin of milk, as well. You set the items down beside him on the table and took his cup. He didn’t like to drink from the same mug without washing it out first. Setting it aside, you ran to take a fresh one from the cupboard. Plopping in the tea bag, you poured warm water into three fourths of the cup. Next, you dropped in half the packet of sugar. To end the careful preparation of his beverage, you poured in the milk.

Stirring the contents of the mug, you didn’t want to make eye contact with him. His terrible silver orbs were burning holes in the side of your head as he watched you tend to him. There was something about your obedience that turned him on. You knew this because he had admitted it on more than one occasion.

It made you sick to your fucking stomach. It all did, really. This wasn’t fair. You didn’t want to live like some sort of sex slave to a cold, calloused lance corporal. You didn’t want to be Levi Ackerman’s wife. Your hands started to shake as you stirred, alerting Levi to your unrest.

He grasped your wrist and forced you to stop moving. Your eyes flew to his, wondering what sort of mood he was in. The grumpier he was, the worse your punishment would be.

“What are you thinking about?” He inquired, voice hardened. “And it had better not be fucking Kirstein again. You look so pretty this morning. I would hate to bruise you, sweetheart.”

He sounded sweeter than his words and you hated it almost as much as you hated him.

“I-I’m just tired,” you defended. “I’m not thinking about anything but breakfast with you.”

You didn’t know how you did it some days. You had to pretend that all this was normal. You had to bring yourself into a plain of existence where you were a happy wife with her happy husband. It was the only way for you to keep your sanity.

He reeled you in closer as he picked up his mug and took a sip. You landed on your knees at his feet, fear panging your heart. Your eyes were watering as he shifted his glance to his plate.

“You’re lying to me,” he muttered, displeased. “What have I told you about lying, my (f/n)?”

“Only bad girls lie,” you whispered. “I promise I’m not lying, Levi.”

He raised his hand, as if you strike you. You braced yourself for the contact but it never quite came. Instead, you heard something hit the ground next to you.

Food.

He was throwing food on the dirty floor for you.

He had never done this before.

“Only bad girls lie,” he repeated. “And only good girls eat.”

You caught on pretty quickly. He was tossing you scraps because he sure as hell wasn’t going to let you have any real food until you admitted your lie. How utterly cruel and devious of him.

“If you’re hungry, you can eat those off the floor,” he murmured. “Or you can sit on your knees in front of me, maybe use that pretty mouth of yours in a more useful manner.”

You would use your mouth, all right. You would use your mouth to rip him a new one or bite down on his manhood. You would use your mouth to speak your mind while you slapped him silly. You could use that mouth to call a goddamn coach as you left his ass.

You turned away from him and did what was expected of you, still stewing. Your face reddened with embarrassment as you thought about how humiliating your position was. Face pressed to the ground, you were literally eating off the floor. Again, you couldn’t stop thinking about how this wasn’t _fair_.

“That’s all your getting until tomorrow morning,” Levi grunted. “Eat up.”

You turned to look at him, sorrow in your eyes. You would have to pull off some serious acting to get out of this one.

“Levi-”

“If it’s anything but the truth, I don’t want to hear it.”

“I was thinking about babies,” you claimed. “I promise you, it was only for a minute. I can’t stop thinking about them since… our last visit to the doctor.”

Your husband’s face changed from one of anger to one of shock. It was evident he hadn’t expected you to say that. Would it make your consequences different, you wondered. It could completely backfire on you, as well. He was intuitive in the worst way.

“…a baby, huh?” He mused, unsure.

You nodded, choosing your next words wisely. They had to make an impact to work. “Ever since our first negative result, I’ve been thinking about what being a parent would be like.”

You knew that this was the only way to slither into his twisted little heart and stop him from punishing you. You didn’t want to think about being a parent, especially not with him. Nonetheless, you had to sell it. If he caught onto this lie, as well, he wouldn’t hesitate to physically harm you. His face earlier told you that he wasn’t above committing such an atrocious act today.

He took your chin between his thumb and index finger, appraising your expression with critical eyes. He knew you well. He knew that you didn’t love him as he wanted you to. Thus, why would you be thinking of something so innocent? A dark look made its way into his eyes. He would need to test you until he was sure.

“Get up.”

You scrambled to your feet and stood at attention before him. He liked how eager you were to be obedient, at the very least.

“Sit and eat.”

Your brows furrowed, confused. What was he playing at? Nevertheless, you did as you were told. It was better than the floor and scraps.

You sat down and picked up your fork. One part of you was grateful for the opportunity to eat. Another part of you was not sure that you would be able to keep anything down. You prayed that you wouldn’t have to rush to the washroom. Levi would probably take it as a sign of morning sickness related to pregnancy. He still wasn’t privy of your use of birth control.

The raven haired man stared at you as you finished eating, sipping his tea all the while. His eyes were focused and he appeared to be frustrated - a bad sign. You didn’t know what else to do rather than heed him, though. That was the trouble with this thing he called a relationship; there was absolutely no leeway for errors.

Finally, he set his mug down and shifted to gaze out the window. It was a sunny morning. The birds were crying out and the trees shook gently in the breeze. If the two of you were actually a family, you would have asked him to take you on a walk today.

“You know, **I like this,** ” he drawled. “ **A nice, quiet breakfast with you.** ”

You swallowed the last of your food, your stomach gurgling at the swiftness of the intake. You nodded slowly, though he wasn’t looking at you.

“I do, too.”

He eyed you, then, a smirk on his face. “Do you, my brat?”

“Yes.”

“What would you say to some quality time upstairs after breakfast, in that case?”

You nearly groaned. Your clearance came at a fine price. He wouldn’t let you get away with lying - not without consequences. He expected you to either suck it up and agree or admit your faults. Either way, you were sure that he would still find a way to spend that quality time with you. It was all dependent on how much pain you wanted to be in.

You took a sip from your glass of water, trying not to seem phased. “Th-that sounds good, Levi.”

He seemed a little surprised that you had dedicated yourself to the fib. Many times in the past, you would have taken the punishment if it meant you could tell him you hated him, that you wished he was Jean. Some days, your words were what made him drink. Some days, it made him want nothing more than to _sew your damn mouth shut_.

He got up from his seat, polishing off the last of his tea. Stretching, he grunted as his back cracked. Once again, you thought that if you had met him under different circumstances, you might have been attracted to him. However, the mere notion of that only served to make you sick, given what was about to occur.

“Clean up this shit and meet me upstairs,” he demanded, already making his way there. “If I have to come and get you-”

“You won’t,” you promised, not wanting to hear the threat. “Give me fifteen minutes.”

He bobbed his head dismissively as you got to work. It would take you only ten to clean up this mess, as it typically did. That would give you five minutes to yourself; five minutes to prepare for the abuse.

Closing your eyes, you walked toward the sink and placed your dishes within it. You walked back and got Levi’s, as well. You had already washed the pans you had used for cooking. The rest wouldn’t take long, though you would keep the water running until fifteen minutes had passed. You had to keep the illusion up.

Sometimes, when you let your eyelids fall, you wondered if you would wake up in another time. You wondered if you would wake up and find that all this had been just a twisted nightmare, that you had been in a coma for months. It was horrid to think such a thing but these were dark times. Clinging onto these dreams were what made your mind a safer place than reality.

You hummed softly as you did the dishes. You hummed until it was time.


	21. "I'll be your slave." -Yandere!Eren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for forced touching.
> 
> Yandere!Eren x Reader, in which you're at a party and he makes a daring move.  
> Short college AU.
> 
> Prompt: "I'll be your slave."

“This is ridiculous,” you growled as you shoved Eren away. “I told you _no_!”

The brunette looked like a mix between shocked and confused. Had he really expected you to just go with this, especially when his girlfriend was in the next room? You two had been locked in this spacious closet as a harmless practical joke during spin the bottle at a lively college party. Your friends had known that nothing would happen between the two of you because you had rejected Eren years ago. Since then, he has moved on with Mikasa… or so he had lead you all the believe.

A few moments prior, he had confessed his undying love for you, boxed you against the wall with his arms, and tried to claim your lips. It had taken a lot of quick dodging and wrestling, but you had finally managed to push him back. Your eyes were wide and wild, anger coursing through your veins.

“What the _fuck_ , Eren?”

The boy shook his head to snap himself out of whatever delusional thoughts he was having. He stared at you in all of your beauty, the same way he had for so many years now. You hadn’t changed a bit at your roots, though you had matured since high school. It was intimidating, being so close to you at long last. He craved it again. And again. And again.

“Uh, I thought that-”

“You thought what!?” You seethed. “What did you think!?”

He took a deep breath. “This whole time, I thought you wer just playing hard to get. The way you flirted with me-”

“The way I _what_!?” You shouted, to which he covered your mouth with a swift hand.

“Shh,” he muttered. “Calm down and I’ll explain.”

You sputtered some insults beneath his hand, but rolled your eyes and nodded all the same. You wanted to hear what he had to say before you bursted out of the closet and told Mikasa everything.

“Okay, Eren,” you pleaded. “You have to understand that I have _never_ intentionally flirted with you.”

Eren shook his head adamantly. “But you have.”

You gazed at him, awe-struck by his stupidity. You really, really hadn’t. You knew that you got a little too touchy sometimes, but since his confession you had shied away from that with him. Whatever he thought you were doing had been completely in his mind.

“Anyways, it doesn’t matter,” he mumbled before you could response. “What matters is that I love you enough to die for you. I realized it a few months ago after talking with Armin about him and Historia.”

“Eren-”

“I don’t love Mikasa as anything more than a friend, even if she wants it to be more,” he continued, ignoring you for now as he finished his selfish, calloused monologue. “Everytime we… y'know, did stuff together, I always thought of you.”

“ _Eren_! _Jesus_ , man-”

“Don’t you understand, (f/n)?” He asked abruptly, grasping your chin in his hand. “If you accept me right now, **I’ll be your slave.** ”

You backed away. “That’s the last thing I want in a partner.”

He smirked, then, as you tried the door to the closet. You knew they hadn’t locked it and yet you couldn’t turn the knob. Eren must have jammed it somehow, or else you had terrible luck.

“Then if I can’t be your slave, then how about I be your master? Would you like that better, (f/n)?”


	22. "You think you're some sort of saint, but you're not." -Abusive!Erwin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight mentioning of NSFW.  
> Trigger warning for abuse and manipulation.
> 
> Abusive!Erwin x Reader, in which you think he's scary when he gets drunk.
> 
> Prompt: "You think you're some sort of saint, but you're not. You think I'm sick, but you're the real monster."

He was scary when he drank. Some men were just like that, but it was usually the predictable ones. It was usually the ones who looked dishevelled and could barely manage their hygiene. It it wasn't often the ones who were out together in every public aspect... or was it? You were no addiction specialist. Maybe Erwin Smith being an abusive drunk _was_ characteristic. He certainly had a lot of unrealistic demands for himself. Nonetheless, it didn't make you feel any better.

He didn't partake in alcohol often; time restraints barely allowed for him to spend time with you, let alone with the bottle. Every time he took a sip you braced yourself. His personality, so sweet, stern, and caring on the regular, morphed into something unrecognizable. As his girlfriend of three years, you could verify that he only ever got like this when he drank. They didn't trickle over into real life, these woes that he hopelessly bellowed about when inebriated. It was as though the pressure of carrying humanity on his shoulders only got to him when he wasn't sober; perhaps his mind couldn't process it, otherwise.

You had told him why you hated it when he drank once, a year or so ago. He hadn't taken it well. In his mind, it couldn't be the case that he changed. Even when he was hit with a lucid moment during his inebriation, where he realized what he was doing, he never seemed to recall what he had done in the morning. In fact, he had casted his irritability at you when you had brought it up.

"(F/n)," he had sighed, running a hand through his messy golden locks as the bedsheet barely covered his muscular lower half. "I think I would remember treating my queen poorly."

And that was how he got you some days. He would fling a compliment or two your way - make you feel special. It was a distraction from the conversation that you desperately wanted to have. He would reel you into bed with him and cover your body with him, claiming your lips gently. It's as if he had to convince you that he could be soft, that the things he had said and done the night prior hadn't been the real him.

He never wanted you to leave him. That's why he would always ignore your banter after one of his drunken nights. That's why he would always distract you with passionate lovemaking before work, or breakfast in bed the following day. You could never leave him. He had made that clear a number of times.

When you tried to be insistent or _difficult_ , as he called it, he would grow angry. You would see some of what he had shown you the night before as he groaned and pressed a hand against his forehead. Then, he would start to get mean.

" **You think you're some sort of saint, but you're not,** " he had grumbled, grabbing your wrist to maintain your attention. "You have your means of coping and I have mine. Let me have it."

"You're hurting me," you had muttered, averting your eyes. "I don't mind how you cope so long as you-"

"What the hell do you want me to do?" He had interrupted you, voice raised. "Keep myself rooted in reality, where I'm conscious that everything can change within a moment's notice? Don't you think I go through enough of that in the battlefield?!"

"Erwin, sweetheart," you had attempted to quell his spirit. "Please, that's not what I'm saying. I just don't want you to-"

" **You think I'm sick, but you're the real monster,** " he had snapped. "You were supposed to help me through this. You were supposed to be my rock. You've been cheating on me with my own blasted lance corporal this entire time. _That's_ why I drink. It's _you_ , (f/n)."

You had gasped, pressing a hand against your chest in shock. Eyes wide and watery, you had denied his accusation vehemently. You had never cheated on him, and you certainly wouldn't have done so with his friend; that was too cold. Alas, he had been intent on derailing the conversation about his drinking... as usual.

It taken you two weeks to prove your loyalty to him. Two degrading weeks. He had made you promise not to talk to anyone else, just until you gained his complete trust back. You didn't know when that would be. He had also forced you to tell Levi that you didn't much care for him, something you know had hurt him deeply.

He may have tried to convince you that you were the monster, but he was the true beast. Maybe one day he would do something so bad that you would leave for good. Maybe one day, he would stop drinking.

Maybe one day, he wouldn't hurt you anymore.


	23. "You enjoy what I do to you." -Yandere!Reiner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW below.  
> Trigger warning for implied non-con, dub-con, blackmailing.
> 
> Yandere!Reiner x Reader, a short story wherein you hate the man with all your might and he just wants to own you.
> 
> Prompt: "You enjoy what I do to you."

Your wide, terrified eyes scanned the open field as you horse galloped along, toward the forest where Reiner and Bertholdt had taken Eren and Ymir. Your teeth were clenched, both from tension and fear. You knew what both men were capable of truly, now that they had shown their notorious Titan forms to all within the Walls. You had known what they had been capable of prior, too, though you had never told anyone. It wasn't like you could anymore, anyways; not after this traitorous stunt. They would group you in with them and Annie if you admitted what they had put you through.

Bertholdt had turned a blind eye to his friend abusing his power over you via blackmail. Reiner had been fucking blackmailing you, and to do what? Not to conspire against your comrades. Not to kill anyone innocent. He had blackmailed you into sleeping with him.

You would admit, you found him rather attractive at the time. You hadn't put up much of a fight against the deal, as you had wanted it, too. Nonetheless, you could have done without him holding something over you; he could have had you without the emotional manipulation.

Things had gone from uncomfortable to bad after a few times of this arrangement, however. Reiner started acting a little... obsessive; _possessive_ , perhaps, was a better word to use. He had started talking about impregnating you to keep you safe from harm, and to keep you as his. He had began to do things you weren't okay with, such as unwanted advances and penetration. He did these things under the guise that he was a rough man, that he just wanted you _so_ badly. You only bought it for a day before you realized something was wrong.

"Yeah, that's right," he had breathed into your ear, filling you to the hilt. " **You enjoy what I do to you,** don't you?"

The comment had struck you as odd. Dirty talk was dirty talk, of course, but there had been something strange about this. Nevertheless, you had moaned and nodded, bucking your hips.

You had never gotten to the bottom of why that had set you off.

When he and Bertholdt had taken off, he had tried to make a swipe for you. Fortunately, you had toppled over and managed to save yourself with your gear. By the time you had risen back to the top of the walls, Reiner had been too busy with Eren and the others to deal with you. You thought you had gotten away, until commander Smith told everyone that they would embark immediately.

So there you were, riding toward the one person you never wanted to see again, in a sorry attempt to rescue your friend. If he made any comments about your relationship, it would be curtains for you. If he made any advances to take you away with him, you wouldn't be able to save yourself. He was far too cunning and strong for you to overwhelm him, particularly with Bertholdt present. You grimaced. You were practically moving toward your demise, weren't you?

"We're approaching," one of your comrades barked. "Be on your guard!"

You flipped up the hood of your windbreaker and prepared for the battle of your life. You already knew that once he laid eyes on you here, with the rest of his former kinsmen, Reiner wouldn't be able let you leave.


	24. "This is what you get for disobeying me." -Yandere!Hanji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight NSFW below.  
> Trigger warning for physical abuse/manipulation.
> 
> Yandere!Hanji Zoe x Reader, in which you realize she's not what she seems but it's too late.
> 
> Prompt: "This is what you get for disobeying me."

No one really knew how much of a monster Hanji could be. They knew about her mad tendencies and her thirst for knowledge. They knew that she could be brash and careless with her life in the name of science and discovery. They didn't know that she was capable of the abuse and torture she put you through at times.

And that's what was so confusing about it - it was only _at times_. She had a good side to her, as well. You didn't want to admit it, but you could see the things that made her an outstanding citizen. You could see why people liked her and why people commended her jumbled mind. It was a sort of Jekyll and Hyde situation, wherein she changed from a good doctor to an utter repulsive creature when she didn't get her way. Most of the times, though, she was normal.

She held your hand in public and read you stories to get you to sleep on rough nights. She told you how attractive you were, day in and day out, and she never failed to admire your personality. On rough days, she would bring you soup or snacks to cheer you up, which would often end in amazing sex that left you both gasping for breath. She was attentive and she listened to you, even if she was occupied by her research or own feelings. In many ways, Hanji was selfless. Her selfishness only showed when you defied one of her strict wishes.

When you had first started dating, she had been easier to be with. You had nearly fallen in love with her instantly, seeing her beautiful mind and how much she cared for you. Perhaps she had felt more strongly toward you at the time. Perhaps that had been the catalyst to her temperament shifting.

When she had seen you with commander Smith, walking side by side, while you were laughing at something he had said, she had pulled you aside afterward with a few strict words.

"He's into you, you know," she had snarled, holding you against the wall by your collar. "I know his signs. He never tells jokes unless he's comfortable with someone."

"Hanji, please!" You had gasped, horrified at her sudden mood swing. "I'm his assistant! Of _course_ he's comfortable with me!"

She had thrown you to the ground after a few moments of studying your face angrily. She had growled lowly as you picked yourself up, shaking and staring at her with wide, panicked eyes. Her demeanor was far more serious than what it usually was. Her cheerfulness and zany attitude were gone, then, as if the mere thought of you cheating on her shattered her soul.

"Don't spend time alone with him," she had demanded. "Unless you want me to make you regret it."

"Wait, please," you had begged, furrowing your brows. "He's my boss. What do you expect me to do?"

Walking away, she had waved a hang carelessly in the aim, the seriousness in her tone dropping as she left you on your knees outside of your office. "I'll have you reassigned. Have a good night, (f/n)! Come see me bright and early tomorrow, yeah?"

Taking a break from her had only increased the strictness of her rules. Trying to end the relationship had landed you in the hospital when she had tripped your horse during an expedition. Lastly, speaking with any of your male colleagues had ended in a life lost. One boy you had been rather close with ended up disappearing; you had a hunch as to where he had gone.

You were trapped with the woman until she tired of you... _if_ she tired of you. She had latched onto you, for whatever reason, harder than she had anyone in the past. Flings had meant nothing to her. Relationships had been questionable or ignored. What had been so different with you? You still weren't sure. Maybe you would never know. After all, she sugar coated most of her answers whenever you asked her why. The only time she hadn't had been a week ago, when a Titan had bitten off your leg.

She could have stopped it. She had been right there. But you had been so unruly this last little while, hadn't you? That was why she had stood there and watched before intervening. That was why she had allowed it to take your leg. You couldn't run away with one leg, now could you? That should fix your temperament.

You remembered what she has said to you while you had been in the emergency centre. Looking you dead in your eyes, she had smiled like the lunatic she was. Pressing a kiss on the shell of your ear, she whispered, " **this is what you get for disobeying me** , (f/n)."


	25. SlightlyYandere!Mike: Where the Wind Blows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight NSFW below.
> 
> Slight!Yandere!Mike Zacharias x Reader, wherein the pirate king doesn't harm you, but he can't seem to let you go.

He didn't treat you cruelly; you would at least give him that. He made sure you were well clothed and clean, that you ate and had enough to drink. He ensured that none of his men took advantage of you, though could do nothing to stop their lecherous comments. He had even gone so far as to lock you away in his quarters when you felt overwhelmed by their jeering. As a prisoner, you had never expected to be treated this kindly.

You had boarded the pirate ship as a captive from a moderately-sized transport boat. The captain and his crew, notorious for looting ships bound for rich men, had intercepted your delivery on tumultuous waters. Anyone who fought back had found themselves with a bullet between their eyes. You had watched your boss and friend succumb to this method of killing. It had kept the rest of you in line, though. At least until they had taken only you from the bountiful bunch and fired holes in the ships. Now, everyone else on board was dead.

And in a way, it was all your fault. It was your fault that he had noticed you, that he had thought you were gorgeous. It was your fault that you had let him pick you up by the collar of your blouse, give you a big sniff, and then throw you over his shoulder as his prize. It was your fault that you had become treasure to a dreaded pirate. He wasn't as benevolent as the legends claimed. He was no Robin Hood in the sense that he could never hope to be as good. No, there was a supremely dark side to captain Mike Zacharias; one that you were still learning to navigate.

He had things he absolutely would not do to you. He hadn't forced himself on you as of yet, and you didn't think he would. Moreover, he didn't seem keen on hurting you. He had threatened to break your arm if you didn't remove your hand from the door handle of his chambers, once; you didn't know if he would have done it, had you refused to comply. So far, he had only protected you from his crew and kept you tucked away in his room. He _did_ make you sleep in the same bed as him every night, as well as wear the expensive silks he had received from looting wealthy clients. Some of the clothes were more revealing than others; how much skin you showed per hour depended on his mood. If he wanted you to give him and his men a show, then dammit you would give them a show.

You believed he had taken you for entertainment purposes, at this point. He seemed interested in getting to know you, as if he had invested greatly in you when he had merely stolen you away. Your parents had always warned you about highway men and dirty, horrible people who would target you for your dealings with society's wealthiest.

"If they get their hands on you, they'll either kill you or sell you," your father had said before you had started your former job on the transport ships. "I'm not sure which would be worse."

"Definitely the selling," your mother had chimed in from the other room. "Slaves have no rights."

And they had been correct. Slaves couldn't say no to their masters. Slaves weren't saved by vigilantes or given a break. More often than not, slaves were repeatedly raped and tortured, perhaps even used for breeding. You had been nervous of those things with Mike, especially when he had first brought you into his chambers and sat you on his bed. He had rolled atop you, though, like you had expected him to. He had simply stared a while, getting lost in your teary, perplexed orbs. Then, he had left.

"What do you want from me?" You had whispered upon his return that evening, sleepless and frightened. "If it's not sex, what do you want?"

He had smirked slightly and placed a large, calloused hand against your thigh. Sliding his hand up, he had stopped when he felt you shivered. He appeared to want to stay in within the bounds of your comfort. Once again, this had struck you as odd, what with him being an outlaw of the sea.

"Do you want to be used for sex?" He had asked you, watching as your jaw dropped in near disbelief.

You could tell by the look on his face, beneath the playfulness, that he wanted you to tell him yes. He wanted so desperately to have an excuse to defile you, but he wouldn't do so without your consent; at least, for now, he wouldn't. Things might change if you kept refusing him. He had control over his urges though he was still a man, and from what you knew about men, they usually overstepped their boundaries eventually. Your mother had taught you that when you had hit puberty.

"Please, no," you had whispered. "I don't even know you. I don't understand."

He had nodded at that, acknowledging your point. "You will in time. Be patient, (f/n)."

Since then, he had dedicated much of his free time to getting to know you. In between looting ships, which he locked you beneath the deck for, he would visit you and spend time with you. It was as if he was slowly picking away at your defenses, hoping you would trust him enough to tell him about your likes and dislikes. A gentleman outwardly, you were sure he had darkness glistening within him, and you didn't know what would happen if it overtook his senses.

For now, though, this was fine. You were treated well enough and kept safe. You were still anxious about your situation with every day that passed, wondering when something terrible would occur, but there was nothing you could do to escape. You were far out at sea and Mike tended to lock you into his chambers when he wasn't around. You didn't recall the last time you had been outside and felt a gush of wine against your back. It was something you greatly missed. A small sacrifice in the grand scheme of surviving, however.

He couldn't keep you by his side _forever_ , could he?


	26. Yandere!Levi x Yandere!Reader: Chaleur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW below.  
> Trigger warning for slight abuse.
> 
> Yandere!Levi x Yandere!Reader, wherein you break one of his rules and he can't let you walk away from it.

He grabbed a fistful of your hair and yanked you into his office just as you were passing, ripping you away from your friends without their knowledge. By the time they realized you were missing, you would already gasping for breath at the hands of your lance corporal. The following day, they would ask you where you had gone. You would have to concoct a perfect answer for them then, but you had bigger things to deal with presently.

You clawed at his hand as it squeezed around your windpipe. There was a grimace on his face and his body was quivering gently. Filled with rage, he had barely been able to contain himself when he had heard your voice come up the hallway with a bunch of other _male_ voices. The two of you had spoken about this in the past. Neither of you were to have contact with the opposite sex, and that included your leaders and subordinates. If either party broke this rule, they would be subjected to a vicious punishment at the hands of their partner.

It didn't matter that no one knew you were an item. It didn't matter that you hadn't been flirting with them, merely enjoying their company for the afternoon. What mattered was that you had done something heinous; you had made Levi Ackerman jealous. The man wasn't one for emotions enough as it was. Thus, feeling things like guilt, jealousy, and romantic insecurity set him over the edge. There had been times in the past where he had given you bruises and cuts from his rough treatment, times where he had rawed you hard enough to make you walk with a limp.

You loved it though, didn't you? You loved to tease and annoy him almost as much as he liked to berate you in the bedroom. He liked punishing you, and you liked being punished. Contrarily, he _didn't_ like being punished, and thus he tended to stay in line with your expectations for him. Sometimes, you would push him, though.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He growled, already knowing the answer.

"N-nothing, Levi!" You choked. "I was just-"

He clapped you across the face with his free hand. You gasped at the contact but he knew you liked it - not that he would have spared you if you hadn't. For him physical punishment was a means to keep people in line. They seemed to work well on you for a time afterward, so he didn't mind littering that body of yours with marks.

"You knew what you were doing," he snarled, letting go of your neck. "You wanted me to do this, didn't you?"

He didn't miss the blush that spread over your cheeks as you grinned deviously. Between coughs, you uttered, "you _never_ break the rules. _Someone_ has to keep it interesting around here."

He rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue at your childishness. Such a masochist you were, and all for him. Did you know how angry you made him when you did these things, though? If you weren't careful, he would seriously harm you one day. As much as he hated thinking about it, he could even kill you. You drove him insane with lust and jealousy. Whenever he saw you with other men, all he wanted to do was remind you of your ownership. He knew that you had wanted to do the same to him in the beginning of the relationship, when he still spoke with his female subordinates. It wasn't until you had killed one of them during an expedition that he had realized the extent of your love for him.

It was just as strong as his. He had been waiting for someone like you to come along. He had been waiting to be loved the right way.

As he crushed his lips against your own and made you moan beneath his touch, he was conflicted. He knew that the love you shared wasn't conventional. It probably wasn't even acceptable in the public sphere. Nonetheless, it was real. For once in his life, he could feel it.

Helping you up only to trip you and prop you face-down against his desk, he pressed his full weight against you. You squealed in shock as the edge of the table jabbed your stomach, but you deserved the pain. You had been a bad girl, after all.

"I'll let you choose your punishment this time," he whispered into your ear. "Do you want to be branded or overstimulated?"


	27. Levi: Tea Tasting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW below.
> 
> Levi x Reader, in which it's Levi's birthday and his darling has something planned.

Levi had been shocked when she had blindfolded him and guided him across the city for his birthday. When she had told him not to make plans, he had expected a cake, maybe sex. He hadn't been expecting her to barge into his bedroom at the ripe hour of nine in the morning and demand that her darling lance corporal - as she had dubbed him - get his behind out of bed. After he had gotten over the headache of her waking him, he had promptly gotten dressed. She had urged him to hurry up in the shower, too, pounding on the door only five minutes in to tell him to "scrub faster".

He hadn't understood what her hurry was. Why did he need to go with her right this instant? Why couldn't they have eaten breakfast, first? She knew his mood soured when he skipped his first meal of the day. Oh, well, he supposed; it would be her funeral.

She had lead him out of the base by the shoulders, wheeling him around pedestrians and evading the patrolling soldiers on horseback masterfully. He had told her to slow down once or twice, when she had propelled him too far forward and he had stumbled. She hadn't abided by his wish, however, claiming that they had to get to their destination in a hurry. She followed up with a quip about him perhaps not bring humanity's most capable soldier if he couldn't follow simple walking instructions. Before he had been able to retort, informing her that she would regret that when they got back to his office later, she yanked him to an abrupt halt.

"We're here!" She sang.

Levi grimaced, thankful that she no longer had to be his guide, but nervous about what was to come. She was oddly obnoxious today, which either meant that she was excited or that she had a trick up her sleeve. His lover could be quite the prankster, when she wanted to be.

"Where are-"

"Ah, ah, ah. Not yet."

She placed her hands on his shoulders and wriggled him through the doorway. He nearly fell and broke his teeth on the doorstep with the force at which she shoved him forward. Grunting that she should be more damn careful, she responded with a chuckle. When she stopped him again, she removed his blindfold this time. It took a minute for his eyes to adjust to the dim candlelight of the old-looking place, but when they did...

His pupils dilated and his mouth went slightly ajar. She had brought him to a tea shop, one that he had never visited before. How had she found this little place? She must have had to track it down. Had she truly put that much thought into this... for him? He felt his cheeks burn. No one had ever given enough of a fuck about him to do something as thoughtful as this.

As he marvelled at his birthday gift, she stood close by and gazed longingly at him. He looked dapper in his dark suit and dress pants. Seeing him out of his uniform had become an abnormality these days. It was lovely to view both his happiness and relaxation, encapsulated in but one moment.

"Is this... did you..." He started, unable to articulate exactly what he wanted to say.

"Is Levi Ackerman speechless?" She gasped teasingly.

He frowned, smirking at her childish attitude. "Don't ruin the moment, brat."

"I'm sure you've figured it out by now," she began. "But I thought we could do a tea tasting. There's over twenty flavours of tea and an assortment of cheese!"

"How much did this run you?" He asked, deadpanning her as he thought about how many of her paychecks had gone into this outing.

She grinned reassuringly. "Not much, don't worry."

He sure hoped not. He loved the gift, of course, but he didn't want her to have spent too much money on him. He didn't care for his birthdays, anyways. She could have crawled into bed with him this morning and surprised him with something more provocative, and he would have been a content man.

"Shall we sit?"

And she grabbed his hand in both of hers, leading him to the nearest table. One of the women behind the counter jumped into action, bringing over two menus. He nodded to greet her.

"Hello," the server smiled. "I'll leave you to think about which five flavours you'd like to sample."

Levi watched as his girlfriend thanked the woman and gazed down at her menu. He felt a simper tug at his lips. She looked gorgeous today, and he was so, _so_ in love with her. Already, she had made him feel as though he was worth it, that he was special on a dearly intimate level. He was barely able to rip his eyes away from her to look at the menu.

** MENU: TEA **

  * Green tea
  * Matcha green tea
  * Orange pekoe
  * Chamomile
  * Peppermint
  * Earl Grey
  * Lemon
  * Blueberry
  * Strawberry
  * Raspberry
  * Cranberry
  * Passionfruit
  * Peach
  * Mango
  * Coconut
  * Ginger
  * Jasmine
  * Tumeric
  * Chai
  * Cinnamon
  * Rosehip
  * Cherry marzipan
  * Vanilla
  * Chocolate



"What do you think you're going to order?" She inquired, eyes scanning across the lines of her menu. "I'm not sure yet."

"Peppermint, for sure," Levi stated. "Green tea, and probably lemon."

He sounded amused, like a child in his favourite candy store. She was exceptionally happy that he was looking his gift so far. She turned the menu over in his hands and gazed at the assortment of cheeses.

** MENU: CHEESE **

  * Brie
  * Gouda
  * Goat
  * Feta
  * Parmesan
  * Cheddar
  * Cottage
  * Havarti
  * Blue
  * Swiss
  * Marble
  * Mozzarella
  * Gruyere
  * Lactose-free cheddar
  * Lactose-free marble



"That's a lot of cheese," she mumbled, to which her boyfriend agreed.

The server returned just as the two of them had decided on their orders. Levi followed through with his promise of ordering the peppermint, green, and lemon teas. He also ordered the rosehip and ginger flavours.

"Those are boring," his partner drawled, rolling her eyes in vast exaggeration. "How did I know you would order them?"

"I guess you could say that you know me a little too well, cadet," he said in a sultry tone, using her former military title.

They had met when she had been a cadet and he had been her squad leader. It was both a term of endearment and something he threw around when he was particularly in the mood. She knew that it was likely a product of both of those things, combined. She merely winked in response, ordering her selection of teas, as well as some cheese.

His gaze ghosted over her silhouette as she sat there and conversed pleasantly with the waitress. He couldn't wait to taste his assortment of teas, though he also couldn't wait to get her home. This day, his lust had heightened, as had his love for her. All he wanted to do was make love to her a thousand times over after this excursion. She didn't know how much this day meant to him. The effort she had put into organizing this, and her desire to make him happy knew few bounds. They had only been together a year and she had already exceeded his expectations.

She didn't know how much she meant to him.

But he would show her, just as soon as he could slip that blindfold around her pretty face and guide her back to bed.


	28. Yandere!Levi: Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Non-con themes, manipulation, abuse.
> 
> Yandere!Levi x Reader, in which he shows you that he has flaws, too.

You never took your eyes off him, if you could help it. You couldn't trust him out of sight. He was too fast and too cunning. One glance in the other direction, sometimes, and he would suddenly be too close for comfort. It was as if he knew you always kept your guard up, and searched ambitiously for those moments your concentration cracked. It was yet another game of cat and mouse to him, wasn't it? Another way he could best you, as if to imply that he would always prevail.

What a joke.

He couldn't keep this up forever, you knew. Something had to give. Whether it was your silent treatment becoming too much at long last, or you _finally_ winning something menial over him - something had to give. Levi was perfect, but was he in actuality? You had never seen him make a crucial mistake. You had never even seen him drop a plate or trip over something on the floor. A man of the military, he was truly polished. Eyes scanned every which way, particularly because you were around, he made sure to keep himself in order under your gaze.

But you wanted him to slip up - just a little. Just to show you that he wasn't a robot, after all, that there was a human beneath his calloused exterior. It would aid you in your mental battle against him. It would give you hope. He couldn't be undefeatable if he had flaws like anyone else, right? So, you continued your visual pursuit, waiting for him to do something atypical.

It happened seven months in to your capture, or so he had told you earlier that day. He had petted your head with a rough hand, some semblance of sympathy in his eyes because he _knew_ this was wrong; he knew and he couldn't stop himself. In his usual deep voice, he had muttered, "I couldn't imagine spending these last seven months with anyone else."

Maybe he hadn't intended it for you as much as he had for himself. Maybe it made him feel good to acknowledge that he had captured you aloud, that he had taken and tamed you in a matter of weeks. You had been whipped into shape rather swiftly, as much as you hated to admit it. You didn't do well with pain, and you didn't want the hassle of defying him at every turn if it meant physical or mental injury. Your friends would havd called you coward, but you knew that you hadn't given up. Just because you weren't actively fighting him, didn't mean that you had accepted your place. In actuality, it was far from that. You were smarter than you were strong. A former student of Hanje Zoe, you needed to analyze and get a grasp on your opponent before striking. You weren't there, yet.

And he knew this, too. Perhaps that was a reason why he was oh so careful around you. He didn't want to give you any means to bite back. He liked you as you were, minus your childish silent treatment. In his eyes, he could conquer you the moment you let it down. It was just as much a waiting game for him as it was for you.

Everyone makes mistakes, though. It just so happened that humanity's strongest soldier would slip up first in this tenacious battle.

He stood in the kitchen with his back facing you. He had taken up cooking, these days, finding it to be particularly cathartic after work. It wasn't like he could rely on you to prepare a meal, anyways. You seldom did a thing around the house for them, a fact that made Levi grind his teeth. If he had it his way - and he would eventually - you would be cleaning in a cute little outfit of his choosing every other day. You would go down on your hands and knees like a sweet little pet and scrub the floors. You would take a feather duster in your hands and get to work on those high shelves. The thought of you bending over in suggestive positions was enough to fluster him every time.

He chopped the carrot at lightning speed and dropped it into the large pot of soup broiling on the stovetop. Next came the celery, and after came the potatoes. He had managed to focus enough to avoid cutting himself. The real error had emerged when he had been carrying the meal over to you.

Both bowls in steady hands, he turned around to face you, only to bare witness to the most adorable sight he had ever seen. Your tongue was peaking out from behind your pursed lips as you read from your book at the kitchen table. Your eyes were fixated hard on the page, and your forehead had minute wrinkles. It was the most emotion he had seen from you in months. It was... a blessing, if he was honest with himself. He was beginning to wonder if you would never express again.

When you realized he had halted to look at you, you lifted a single brow in question. To save face, he took a fatal step forward. For whatever reason, he stumbled off balance, then, dropping one of the dishes to the floor. He must have been paying too much attention to the novelty of the situation than the actual task. The bowl exploded into several pieces, spraying soup and glass everywhere. You gasped at the sound, something he hadn't heard from you in a while. His glare never left your form as you rose from your seat, set the book down, and stared at the mess. Then, you moved to look at him.

There was more emotion in your eyes. You were showing him part of your soul with this expression. Did you know you were making him melt? Probably not, the little vixen that you were.

You completely blew him out of the water when you started giggling lowly after a few tense minutes of quiet. Your laugh never increased in ferocity, but it was more than enough for him. He didn't even care that he was the butt of the joke. He was enjoying seeing your softened gaze directed at him, as well as the manner in which your body relaxed itself. These were firsts, though these were things that he had always wanted. He wished he knew how to make you like this all the time.

Little did he know, you were laughing for a reason beyond what he thought. You were chuckling at the realization that the lance corporal made an error while glancing longingly at you. You were his weakness, weren't you? You didn't know why it had taken you so long to comprehend that only you could do him in. No one else could save you from his wrath; your safety was entirely in your hands. And the best part? It was attainable. You could confirm that, now.

So, you laughed and laughed and laughed, voice small, but portraying happiness.

He could take that how he pleased, and you knew he would. You knew based on his face. Desire and lust pooling in his silver orbs. If you could survive a little longer - maintain your silence a little longer - you could prevail. You would just need to set your morals and humanity aside some days.

This was your last thought as he wrapped his arms around you and devoured your mouth like the hungry demon he was.


	29. Yandere!Levi: Sixth Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW below.  
> Trigger warning: Mentioning of forced pregnancy, abuse, non-con, manipulation.
> 
> Yandere!Levi x Reader, in which you're married and he wants to take things to the next step.

Levi sat across the table from you, silver eyes set on his newspaper as he scanned the words with a gentle frown. You sat still in your seat, staring down at your plate of food hungrily. The rule was that Levi ate before you did. Usually, you got the chance to sneak a few treats before he got up, such as a carrot or two, or a piece of toast. Today had been different, though; today, he had woken up before you. He had even watched you cook his breakfast and pour his tea, something you always did before you woke him up. You had half expected him to grab you and bent you over the counter, with how his orbs had traced your form; it was as if your dress had been invisible. Perhaps this had been why he had gotten up so early - to terrorize you on a chilly Saturday morning.

His meal had been sitting in front of him, untouched, since you had set it down half an hour ago. Your stomach was grumbling lowly and your own food was practically frigid. You grimaced inwardly at the thought of chewing on soggy food, but food was food; you would still eat it. Levi hated it when you were wasteful. He would warn you to finish everything on your plate if he saw you straggling. In the earlier days of your marriage to the cruel, calloused lance corporal, when you had defied him more than now, he had forced you to lick up the crumbs, too. He was sadistic, though this side of him only seemed to emerge when it came to you. He adored having power over you. He loved watching you fight yourself to obey him, but he loved it even more when you fought back a little. Resilience gave him a reason to punish you, after all.

You didn't dare budge as he flipped through his newspaper. Your eyes were fixated on the window. Children were playing outside, chasing a ball down the cobblestone street. A cute, young couple were walking in the opposite direction of them, enjoying each other's company despite the cool Autumn air. You longed to be happy again, particularly with someone you truly loved. You were so wrapped up in this notion that you didn't even notice he had stopped reading to follow your gaze.

The young woman rubbed her stomach and blushed as the man whispered something to her. You could see her cheeks redden, even from afar. It made you giddy, remembering the good old days of men courting you, murmuring wicked things in your ear, and slinging a strong, secure arm around your waist. You missed wanting it, wanting your partner.

"Do you remember what I told you on our wedding night?" He asked suddenly.

You sat up straight, stiff from the abruptness of his voice. You almost didn't hear him; that wouldn't have gone over well. You ripped your gaze away from the couple in favour of locking eyes with your husband. You remained silent for a few minutes too long. He sighed and clicked his tongue. With a roll of his eyes, he rose from his seat and made his way over to you. You tensed as he stood by your side and continued his gaze out the window. The couple was just about out of view.

"Is your memory that shitty?" He inquired rhetorically.

"I-I'm sorry, Levi," you muttered, hoping he was in a good enough mood to let this slide. "A-a lot happened that night."

He didn't hit you much anymore, not unless you did something that needed to be corrected. He believed corporal punishment to be an adequate solution for acting out. He applied this to his troops and his family members, it seemed. The only times he had ever raised a hand to you had been after your escape attempt and after a heated argument about a previous lover of yours. He was careful not to leave physical bruises and he was even more diligent when it came to only harming you just enough.

He didn't want you to hate him. It was too late for that, however; you already despised the man. It wasn't just the few times he had hit you. It was also the isolation from friends and family members, the flaunting and withholding of finances, and the heavily-enforced rules. You would have never agreed to this arranged marriage, had you known what sort of person he truly was. This wasn't the type of person you had envisioned yourself with. Sure, he was attractive, but that didn't give him a few pass to be abusive, nor did it swing in his favor at all times. He could have been hideous and you would have disliked him all the same.

He took your chin in between his thumb and forefinger, making you look up at him from your chair. His eyes were glossy and faded, as if he had been seriously contemplating something. That was never a good sign.

"I said it just before I took you for the first time," he mused fondly. "I told you I was going to put a brat in you within the first six months of our marriage."

Your blood ran cold. No, you hadn't forgotten that. You recalled that quite well, in fact, because it had completely horrified you. You had been exceptionally fortunate in that you had managed to avoid pregnancy. You had always been on the fence about having children, but you knew that you didn't want to have any with him. You couldn't imagine him as a good father. Moreover, it would only bind you closer to him.

If you could have, you would have gotten some form of contraceptive, like birth control pills or one of those novel IUDs that you had heard your friends chittering about. Not only would one of those methods help with your menstruation pain, they would also prevent pregnancy to the best of their ability. Alas, no doctor in this city had the gall to prescribe these things to married women without the permission of their husbands. Levi, in particular, wasn't one to be defied; he had military influence that extended far. It was hopeless.

"It's been five in a half months," he continued, a fire in his eyes. "I've almost broken my promise."

"My head hurts today," you said softly, one of your most frequently used excuses. "Please."

He scoffed. "Your head always hurts. Maybe we should take your ass to the clinic."

He released your chin and stepped away from you, settling back in his seat at the other end of the table. He set the newspaper on the floor and picked up his fork at long last. Despite the nausea that bubbling in your stomach, you were grateful that you would be able to eat soon. He lifted food into his mouth, chewed, and swallowed.

No grimace.

No snide remark.

That meant the breakfast was acceptable. This also meant that he would probably be in a good mood for most of the day, regardless of your declaration of a headache. On bad days, he didn't stand for cockblocking of any sort; Levi got what Levi wanted. It was all about control, to him. He had lacked it during his tumultuous childhood and adolescent years. Now that he had the skills and renown, not a soul existed who could tell him no. You were no exception to this. As his wife, you had to obey him even more than the average person.

According to society, wives had to be compliant to the needs of their husbands. Proposed laws were beginning to emerge in recent years, in an attempt to protect women's rights, but none had been passed yet. You had a feeling that even if legislation regarding the protection of female autonomy were passed, Levi would continue on with his ways. Who would believe you, after all? You were a nobody. Until Levi came along, you were simply the daughter of a mildly wealthy business owner. No one would believe that humanity's strongest soldier was abusing you, and even if they did, no one would dare fight him on it. There were perks for men in military and political positions - perks that didn't extend to their women. That wasn't to say that most hit their wives, but it held that they were all corrupt in some manner of speaking.

You likely had the worst of them all.

How deceiving.

At first, you hadn't ever anticipated that this handsome, short man could ever raise a hand to you. He had been quiet and respectful. That had changed after marriage, though. Something had snapped within him. On your wedding night, he had forced himself on you. From his lips, you had heard him chanting that you were his, like the concept of your ownership could be translated into some sort of mantra. Then, he had started to harm you if you acted out of line. It was pretty soon after that, that he came clean about his expectations for you.

From what you could gather, he seemed to have already had an idea about you in his head. This idea only grew, the more he courted you before the wedding. Slowly, he attempted to clutch onto your innocence and the happiness you provided him. He felt an overwhelming need to be loved by you, to protect you from the dangers of the world, and to have you bend to him. The latter was on account of the darkness within him, that only grew over time from losing those he cared about. The war had been cruel for everyone, though not as cruel as it had been to Levi. You could at least acknowledge that; nonetheless, it didn't give him the right to dominate you.

"Eat with me," he demanded suddenly.

What he really meant was, "pretend we're a normal family", didn't he? Because you would never be a normal family and he would never have you the way he wanted you - not really.

You picked up your fork and dug into your own meal cautiously, keeping your eyes on your plate but keeping a watch on him through your peripherals. This wasn't his usual behaviour. You didn't know what tricks he had up his sleeve. Perhaps he thought he was being slick. Perhaps he believed you wouldn't expect his attack if he acted normally enough. He didn't take your intelligence and heightened awareness into account. He didn't really know how calculative you could be. One of his major flaws in this relationship was overestimating you. Sooner or later, it would bite him on the ass.

"I bought you something," he said after numerous minutes of silence.

You lifted your glare, trying to smile. "O-oh, yeah...?"

You didn't want to know what it was. You didn't want to see what he had in store for you, or how he would decree that you repay him for his kindness. He could have offered you any material possession and you would have wanted to throw it back at his face.

A new book? Fuck you.

A new hairbrush? Go to hell.

A new garden? Kill yourself.

All you wanted was for him to stop being so terrible. He would never admit to his harm, of course; he didn't see himself as the stereotypical abusive husband. He would tell you that there were worse fates. He would put you up against the wall and tell you there were men out there who would have beaten you every single night of your life, until they finally killed you by accident. He would do all this with his hand snaking itself down your outfit. He didn't see it as rape when you were his wife. As such, the title of _abusive_ eluded him there, too.

He nodded, putting down his utensils and dabbing his lips with a napkin. You were almost done, as well. You were trying to drag it, though, not necessarily wanting to know what Levi had in store for you after.

"I was going to give it to you for our six month anniversary," he explained. "But I think you've earned it sooner with how good you've been."

God, it made you sick, him referring to you as if you were nothing more than a pet. You hadn't been _good_ because you loved him; you had been _good_ because he had given you no other option. It was either you complied, or he punished you... and he didn't have to hit you to punish you. He was quite creative with how he made you suffer.

He got up from his seat again and made his way toward the hallway beyond the dining room. Without turning around, he said, "meet me upstairs when you're done cleaning up. You have ten minutes."

"Y-yes, sir," you whispered.

"And (f/n)?"

Your heartbeat quickened. "Uh, yes?"

He glanced over his shoulder at you with wicked silver orbs. "Don't fuck this up."

With that, he left you to scramble. You got out of your chair and started tidying the table. You would need to work quickly if you were to complete your tasks on time. He wouldn't be content if he had to come back down and gather you. You shoved all of the dishes into the sink and pushed in all of the dining room chairs neatly. You scrubbed down the table while simultaneously soaking some of the pans under warm water. He generally gave you fifteen to twenty minutes these days, but he was clearly in a hurry this morning. You could guess as to why.

You had found a beautiful, tight red dress beneath his side of the bed a few days ago. It had been expensive, the bill containing many zeros, and it had been in your size. He had evidently bought it for you to wear. Your guess had been for your anniversary in a few weeks, and you had been correct. His reason for giving it to you early was due to his preoccupation with getting you pregnant before six months. He would no doubt get you another gift for the actual day, but it was appalling to you that he would use this as an excuse to ravage you. He truly kept setting the bar even lower for himself. The worst part was, he didn't realize it.

You sighed as you finished the last of your tasks - wiping down the countertops. It was oddly cathartic to move the tag in circular motions across the length of the room. You didn't know why. Maybe it was that anything beyond Levi brought you tranquility these days.

Tossing the rag in the sink - a risky act of defiance - you sauntered out of the room and toward the staircase. You could already feel your hair start to stand on end at the prospect of being in a locked bedroom with the your husband. You hated that things were like this. You hated what your life had become. You only took solace in the hope that it wouldn't last forever.

Not if you had anything to say about it.

As if on cue, you heard him snarl, "if your ass isn't on our bed in ten sec-"

"Coming, Levi!"

And you took off.


	30. Yandere!Levi: Chanter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW below.  
> Warning: Loss of virginity, oral sex, manipulation, yandere themes, mentioning of abuse.
> 
> Yandere!Levi x Reader, wherein you don't realize he's got some dark ideas for you until it's too late.

When Levi found out about your French heritage, his fascination with you grew. It had first stemmed from your ability to persevere despite bearing less strength than your comrades. Being from the Underground, himself, the lance corporal liked an underdog. His rough demeanor had whipped you into shape swifter than he had ever seen it kick anyone else in the ass before. That was the only reason he had even humored your question about his ancestry, when you had heard him curse beneath his breath one afternoon during training. He had a habit of using short, French profanities every so often.

"Oh, uh, lance corporal Levi?" You had called, just as he was walking away from the practice grounds.

"What is it, cadet?" He had asked with a grimace. "You should be more focused on training than asking me questions."

Your face had been nervous at first, your eyes looking every which way. He had kicked the shit out of you numerous times in many headstrong attempts to get you to assert yourself harder. He knew that you were intimidated of him. If was honest with himself, he liked that you were scared of it. It was a symbol of respect in his mind; it made him feel as though his rank was acknowledged. It certainly helped that you were exceptionally easy on the eyes, making it oh so delicious when you nibbled your lower lip in fright when confronted by him.

If you had been anyone else, he would have refused your question. His patience for you was high, though no one but him knew this; he had a soft spot for his sweet little underdog.

"Sorry - yes, you're right - it's just that..." You had finally worked up the courage to look at his face while stammering. "A-are you of French origin?"

Levi had been guarded upon being asked such a thing. He didn't like people trying to know more about him. He was a private person, particularly regarding his past. He hadn't wanted to disclose his heritage with you, until you had blindsided him with your own.

"I-I'm French, and, um, I've... never met anyone else who speaks... the language," you had explained before he could lay into you.

He hadn't hidden his shock, then. He was sure that others had seen his mouth go slightly agape at your confession, even though they were yards away. None of that mattered, though. What mattered was that you were like him in more ways than he had originally anticipated. This mysterious connection that had been plaguing his thoughts, day and night, had finally been solved.

You were French. You had grown up with less than others. You had lost your family. You were capable when pushed to your limit. You were a _survivor_. You were the same as him, except weaker. But with work? Oh, with a little work, you could be just as or almost as good as him. Only he could assist you along this path, he knew, and it started with his next declaration.

"Do you know how to speak it?" He had inquired, after quickly pulling himself together.

You had frowned sadly. "Only the basics. My family was supposed to teach me more when I reached adulthood, but..."

You didn't have to say much more. He had read your file. They had died when you had been a teenager during a Titan attack beyond the Walls. Since then, you had blossomed into a fine young woman who was hell-bent on protecting others. It was like you had been shaped for him, as though the forces had created you to be his companion.

You were his, but you didn't know it yet. That was fine with him; you weren't ready. He still had a little more work to do on that precious mind of yours.

"Would you like to learn?" He had asked finally.

And yes; the answer had been a thousand times, yes! You had no idea what was in store for you. You had no idea the plans he had to manipulate your trust and make you look upon him as a lover rather than a colleague. He had smirked at your innocent head bobbing up and down happily.

Adorable and unsuspecting. Weak and vulnerable. He would be your savior until you could fend for yourself.

He had instructed you to meet him in his office every Wednesday and Thursday evening for a two hour lesson in French. You would come alone and promptly after dinner. You would not be late, and you would show up with a smile. He had also wanted to know if you could sing.

"I can," you had replied eagerly, relishing in the prospect of his offer with wide, naive eyes. "My mom taught me."

"Good," he had said simply. "We'll put that mouth of yours to good use."

And he had, hadn't he? Subtly at first, so as not to arouse suspicion of his growing affection toward you. He had made you speak complex French to him for hours on end, sometimes even until the ripe hours of the morning. The next day, your voice would be hoarse from his lessons, but did you enjoy it? The grin on your face when you saw him said yes, because he wasn't the only one realizing that you two wer similar. You, too, were beginning to see that you shared a sort of bond with him.

"Take care of yourself, cadet," he had always said back then, as the romance was just starting to bud.

After a few months of this, the lessons moved from speaking to singing. His reasoning behind the shift was because you needed to utilize your talents simultaneously to hone them. You hadn't had any qualms about that, loving to share your voice with anyone willing to listen.

_God_ , did you have a beautiful voice. He could have listened to you sing those old French opera songs for _days_ without cessation. If he'd had the technology, he would have recorded you and kept the tapes for himself. It had been like you were putting on a grand performance for him alone, staring into his silver eyes as you enunciated each and every word. He had loved it. Leaning back in his chair, he had closed his eyes a few times and focused on you. Every syllable you'd held made him want to leap out of his chair and hold you close to his chest. Every letter made him want to clutch your chin and press his lips against yours.

He still couldn't pinpoint when, exactly, he had started loving you, nor when you had fallen in love with him. For him, it might have been after you had sung the same opera for an hour and a half straight and flawlessly. He had called out to you as you had been leaving the room. It had been the first time that he had ever used your name.

"Hey, (f/n)."

And you had stopped, almost stiffened.

"I hope this is as helpful for you as it is for me."

He wasn't a warm man by any means. It had taken him a long while to encase himself in such a protective shell, and he had gotten used to cacooning away from others. Nevertheless, there were times where he couldn't seem to stop himself. With you, it was effortless. Maybe that was how he knew he had fallen in love with you.

A month after this exchange, he changed the lesson one last time. It was the last portion of your language training, he had assured you. All you needed to do was use your mouth, again, except in a different manner than prior. In but a few short minutes after you had entered the room, Levi had boxed you against the wall and meshed your lips with his. It had been heated and desperate - two people full of desire and a thirst for love. You had panted into his mouth as his hands roamed your body, finding all of the crevices that no one had ever touched, and making you moan with just a few swipes of his finger.

He had lavished your chest with kisses once he had gotten the upper portion of your uniform off. The garment had been tossed to the side, though he had kept your pants on until he had finished with your breasts. The amount of pleasure he had given you against that wall had made your eyes roll back. No one had ever done such things to your virgin body. He would be your first and your last.

Once he had taken his time, licking and sucking on your nipples before twisting and pulling on them to see what made you gasp, he moved to your trousers. In seconds, he had made them disappear from your figure, too. Your panties had also been ripped and tossed aside.

It had been so long since he had indulged in a woman. He had wanted to ravage you, to hold you beneath him as he wrapped his hand firmly around your throat and pounded your tightness. Alas, it had been your first time. He had taken things slowly, even dipping to his knees to get a taste of you. He had made you cum against his tongue, wrapping around his tongue so tightly that he had wondered how he would fit.

He had, though; his fingers had helped make sure of this. By the time you had reached your second orgasm of the evening, you had loosened up enough to take him. And take him, you had.

He had carried you over to his desk and put your legs over your head. Unzipping his pants - the only garment he had on - he had pushed into your carefully. The way you had groaned as he buried himself to the hilt had been delectable. Your pussy had twitched around him joyously, as if thanking him for filling it.

"I didn't peg you to be so needy," he had whispered teasingly, rubbing your clit as your core clenched him snuggly.

"I-I've never... I've never-"

"Shh," he had hushed you sternly. "I know."

His virgin. The only woman he would ever fuck again. He was as fortunate as you were. He had shot his cum inside you that night with your blessing.

"Please...! Please...!" You had begged, voice strained from singing words of praise for him. "I want your cum so badly!"

"You want my load, cadet?" He had hissed into your ear. "I want to see you stuffed with it."

"I want it," you had breathed, eyes lulled backwards. "I want to be stuffed, Levi!"

He had pounded extra hard into her for that one. "That's _lance corporal_ when I'm fucking you here; got it, brat?"

You had nodded like the obedient girl he knew you were, still drowning in pleasure. When he had released his fluids deep into your hole, he had held himself there for a few moments afterward. He had basked in how picturesque and overworked you had looked, as well as how a mixture of both his and your juices ran lewdly down your thighs. What a _sight_ you had been.

Upon finally pulling out, he had admired how full you were, his cum trickling out of you as you sat up. You had gotten off of his desk shakily, using his arm for support. Your face had been sleepy and your movements disorganized.

"Spend the night with me," he had all but demanded, steadying you by the shoulders. "I'll take care of you."

Of course, you had trusted him. Why would he have been lying, after all? He had been your superior. He had also been your lover, at that point.

Oh, how the times had changed.

Levi gazed out the window, staring at the sunset as you sang in your raspy voice behind him. Your throat was dry and your tone had been lost long ago, but he loved hearing you. The way you had mastered both the French language and pleasing him in your several years by his side had transcended all of his expectations. He had been correct to think that you were perfection.

He shifted in his chair to face you, collared and cuffed to the mattress, tears streaming down your face, as you pushed your vocal chords to their limit. Even now that you were terrified of him. Even now that he'd had to insist that you had gone insane, after hearing of your allegations that he was obsessively abusive. Even now that you had been taught the consequences of failing to be a good wife.

Even now, you were _perfection_.

" _Je t'aime_ ," he muttered as he leaned back and enjoyed the view.


	31. Yandere!Levi: Dead Weight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Extreme manipulation, physical abuse, emotional abuse, mentioning of suicide, victim-blaming. Kind of some dark shit, here.
> 
> Yandere!Levi x Reader, wherein he's abusive under the guise of "just taking care of you".

"You're sure there's nothing else?" The raven-haired man asked, voice strained as if he was struggling to contain his emotions.

"Quite sure," the doctor replied with sorrowful eyes. "The last hit was what did it. How did you say they fell again?"

Levi cleared his throat. "Slipped on the first or second step. I heard them from my study."

The other man pursed his lips. "They're fortunate that they weren't killed. Perhaps move them to the first floor for now. This is the third time."

"You don't think..." The lance corporal trailed off, not able to bring himself to utter the next few words.

The doctor locked eyes with him. "What is it?"

Silence for a moment, and then, in a hushed tone, "you don't think they were trying to kill themselves... it's not possible, is it?"

The man stared at Levi for a while until he finally took a step back and shrugged. "It's not my place to say. If you're going to bring it up with them, though, wait until they're more stable."

The black-haired military official bobbed his head slowly, considering his words. It was all a good act. No one suspected him to be playing the role of your protector and captor - not even you. That last "fall" had jumbled your head a little too much this time.

It was your fault, of course; you had been trying to leave again. The last two times you had made an escape attempt, he'd needed to initiate physical altercations with you to stop your flight. Twice before, this had meant having to trip or throw you down the staircase. It was true that the medical professionals were beginning to get suspicious. He hoped that mentioning suicidal ideation would help clear up any of their doubt, though these men were sharp. When you recovered, he would be sure to take you for a mental assessment with one of his most _trusted_ acquaintances. She would find nothing wrong with your brain structurally, leading her to diagnose you with a depressive disorder characterized by suicidal behaviour.

Then, there would be a big fuss. Who would take care of you in such a state? Would he send you to an asylum, like many men did to their _hysterical_ partners these days? No, of course not. He didn't feel comfortable leaving you in a place where others would touch you on a whim; you were for him only. He would take care of you in your fragile state, so long as a kind professional provided him with the correct medication to _subdue_ you. It was the perfect plot. No one would have any idea of his deeds, and he could finally have the perfect little partner he had always wanted. You would tell him you loved him this time not for fear of what he would do to you or your family, but because he had ingrained it into you. With your memory loss and his benevolent decision against tossing you in an asylum, you would see how much he cared for you. At long last, you would see.

There would be no more cries of abuse from your sultry lips. You would no longer spit about his love being wrong, or that losing his friends and mother had fucked with his head. The things that came from your mouth were hurtful, but he knew they came from a place of ignorance, and that's why he'd had to teach you a lesson or two. It was because ignorance could be cured with a bit of discipline.

All of these thoughts zipped through his dark mind in but a moment. Without skipping a beat, he shook the doctor's hand and bade him a good day.

"Schedule an appointment with me within the next week for a follow-up," the man said, a stern expression on his face. "We'll need to make sure this doesn't happen to them again."

"My sentiments exactly," Levi confirmed stoically.

"They'll need a complete assessment. Then, we'll determine the truth."

The lance corporal smirked inwardly. Yes, they would. They would learn the truth that he wanted them to know; the one where his darling little partner kept falling down the stairs because they couldn't keep their head on straight. All weariness would alleviate from him when they realized that _you_ were the problem.

He gazed into the bedroom through the wide crack between the double doors. There you were, situated in the middle of the bed, two pillow nested comfortably behind your back as you rested your eyes. Your cheek was bruised and you had fractures. You would be bound to that bed for at least a month, completely at his mercy as he fed you lie after lie. He was curious to see just how far he could go.

Desperate to cling onto his last shot at happiness encapsulated into one unfortunate soul, he made his way into the bedroom. It was time to wake you up.


	32. Hange: Seen [COMMISSION]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Hange has been lonely for a long time. What she needed was someone to make her feel seen.
> 
> Word count: 2,566.
> 
> Warning: 18+, angst, fluff(!?), loneliness, light mentioning of suicide, masturbation, mentioning of sex toys, oral sex, social rejection, soft roleplaying.

Professor Hange Zoë wasn't well liked at the University of Sina. Her approval ratings were low, her RateMyProfessor score was 1.3 out of 5, and her coworkers? Well, they didn’t care much for her, either.

There was Mike Zacharias, who was head of the Social Sciences department. He was commended annually for how well he got on with his students. There were gestures he made that seemed a tad strange, such as physically smelling people who came too close, but no one minded because he was a staff favourite. Hange wished she could have said the same for her eccentric behaviour. 

She had tried to make herself known to the hulking blonde, but things hadn’t ended too splendidly after she had droned on and on about dissecting animals. In fact, he had wrinkled his nose in disgust and had promptly moved away from her. She had known better than to chase after him.

There was also Erwin Smith, the Dean. He wasn’t particularly liked or disliked amongst the student body. Some people thought he was merely there for eye candy, and that he received orders directly from the government on how to run his establishment. That probably assisted in the public’s general disinterest in him. Again, the bespectacled woman wished that she had this advantage for herself, as well.

Though the man had been involved in her hiring process, he had been exceptionally clear that she was to keep her affairs private from him. He had claimed that he wasn’t there to make friend with his staff members. She found this interesting, seeing as he hung out quite frequently with two of her coworkers.

Finally, there was Levi Ackerman, a grumpy member of the Science department. She had attempted to speak with him numerous times, as they were both in similar fields of work. Even though his outward demeanor had seemed terribly frigid, she had thought it to be a front. Boy, had she been wrong. It turned out that the man was as icy as he looked. He didn’t seem to get along with anyone but Zacharias and Smith.

Time and time again, her quirkiness had gotten in the way of her forming bonds with others. Thus, she had unconsciously receded into herself. It was okay to express her true nature to her experiments. Dissected animals and insects didn’t judge her, nor did they talk back. Statistics and measurements didn’t lie. Grant proposals didn’t deceive her. No — only humans did those things.

So guarded she had been, that when the love of her life emerged into view, she hadn’t even recognized her. So oblivious and sad and torn and _broken_ , she had been, that you had surprised her with how readily you had grown to love her.

And to think, it had all started with a simple, “hey professor Hange, remember me?”

She smiled softly at the memory, placing her head in her open palm, nursing a tall glass of red wine. The darkness of the city loomed behind her, the skyline radiating a faint glow of white. Cars honked and vroomed below the glorious penthouse apartment, signifying that, for many, the evening was just beginning.

She used to think that the city was too big. Hell, she used to think that her place was too big, even though it was only a one bedroom with a kitchenette. Six hundred and twenty-two square feet had been too large for her and the pretentious thoughts fluttering about her mind. You had changed that, of course, with your constant presence stifling the negativity. You always filled the heavier silences with pointless banter. During lighter moments, you would spend your time proposing specific experiments for her to debate with you. Honestly, for a woman who put all of her faith in statistical analyses, the scientific method, and academia, it was refreshing to have someone else's existence to fill the void.

Hange still didn’t know why you had fallen for her, but she was content for things to stay this way. For as long as you would have her, she would have you — and then some.

“Don’t tell me you’re stuck in your head, again,” you sighed, emerging from her bedroom in nothing but a sheer robe.

The brunette’s breath hitched. It always did at the sound of your voice. She didn’t have to turn around to know that you were exposed to her. It happened like this every time you came over. You would eat lunch or dinner, and she would have a glass of wine as you showered and changed into something more comfortable. She never complained; the routine was gratifying. Moreover, there was something scandalous about you walking around naked in her apartment. Perhaps it was the fact that she didn’t own any curtains, and that the entire side of the place was made of glass. Perhaps it was because she knew how many of the men at work wanted you, despite knowing your relationship status. Or, perhaps it was a combination of both factors.

“Hey, hey,” she groaned. “What do you expect me to do when I’m getting drunk?”

You sat down on the bar stool next to her, robe open so that she could see you in all your glory. She were smirking, as you always did, because your girlfriend couldn’t take her eyes off your body. You reached up to move a strand of her chocolate hair out of her face.

“Fair enough,” you mused. “I suppose the only thing to do when you get drunk is think.”

Hange grinned, rubbing the back of her neck as a small blush tinted her pale cheeks. “Heh, well, that’s not the _only_ thing, mind you, but _—_ ”

You gripped her chin in your hand and forced her to choke on her words. There was resolve in your eyes when you captured her lips and moved your mouth hard against her hungry cavern. In an instant, her arms were wrapped securely around your figure, bringing you onto her lap. 

You grinding against her thigh, moaning sweetly when you received the friction you needed from her bobbing leg. She took that opportunity to glide her lithe fingers up your sides, stopping when she reached your breasts. She brought them into her hands and squeezed gingerly, loving the feeling of your flesh. You gasped at her ministrations, tweaking your nipples as you shoved your tongue past her parted lips. You explored her mouth like you were starved, not skimping on any of the fine details. 

You ran your thick muscle over her ridges and tongue, tasting her for all she was worth. Her breath smelled of rich, tart grapes from the wine she had consumed while waiting for you. You hummed, satisfied with this.

Parting from her, you panted gently, getting off her lap so that you could get to your knees. Hange bit her lower lip, loving how you always knew how to relax her. She didn't expect these things from you, of course; you _wanted_ to give her pleasure. Sometimes, you wanted to give her more than even _she_ was willing to give in a night. Nevertheless, you didn’t complain. On the contrary, you got off on it.

The brunette unbuttoned her jeans and unzipped the article, shimmying out of them to work your magic. They were tossed onto the floor, landing right near her long, navy blue couch. She made to take off her panties, but you stopped her. Pulling them to the side, you chuckled cutely, as if telling her that you couldn’t wait any longer.

Your warm breath against her clit drew a deep whine from her throat. Spreading her legs to accommodate your head, you gave her damp slit an experimental lick. It sent a shudder down her spine. Your tongue poked through her folds, testing to see how wet she was solely from making out. You were pleasantly amused to find that your partner had greatly enjoyed your spur-of-the-moment affection.

“You’re so wet, professor,” you purred, electing to get her riled up.

Hange gazed down at you with glassy, lustful eyes. She winked. “If you wanna pass my class, Miss (f/n), you’ll have to get me a _lot_ wetter.”

The two of you liked a bit of roleplay. It spiced things up. Though she had heard others do it numerous times in the past, there was something about you begging for a better grade that made her core clench. She never thought she would be into the whole student-teacher thing.

You snickered, pressing the tip of your tongue to sit firmly against her throbbing bud. You held it there for as long as she could take it. It was like a test of endurance. How much did she need you to move? How long could she wait?

As it turned out, not very long.

Hange grabbed the back of your head and pushed you into her womanhood, your mouth completely engulfing her nub. You whimpered at the sensation of your partner losing the control she had so immaculately put in place. It was hot to see how much she wanted you. It lit your heart on fire to know that you could please her like this, that she couldn't stop herself from demanding more.

You sucked on her sensitive bud, swirling your tongue around the small node until she finally released her grip on your hair. Then, you elected to drag your muscle up and down her slit. You started at her clit making sure to pay attention to her puffy folds, too. Her wetness rained over your chin. When her first orgasm struck, you didn't let up, continuing your sinful ministrations. Even when she squirted her delicious juices into your mouth, coating your tongue with transparent, thick evidence of carnal bliss, you kept on.

" _Oooh fuck_ ," the brunette whined. "Babe, you're gonna—"

Her legs shook at the mere force on your actions. You didn't want to relent until you knew she was good and satisfied. You were devouring your mouth with contentment.

You inhaled the scent of her immense arousal, your hands trailing down to between your legs to flick your own arousal. You _loved_ toying with your insatiable pussy when you dropped to your knees for your girlfriend. Not only did your moans send entrancing vibrations through her lower region, but they also did something to the irate scientist.

For her to make another person feel _this_ good? It was almost unheard of. Sure, she'd had other partners before you, but the sex had _never_ been so remarkable. It was as though the two of you had unlocked the intimacy she had been sorely, unknowingly missing. She supposed that this was yet another reason to be grateful for you.

You never knew how long you were on your knees for until you stood up. The ache in your joints and muscles would punish you if you went a little too far. Nonetheless, you didn’t heed their warnings, so set on stimulating your partner to the point of completion as many times as she would let you. 

Sliding your middle and index fingers inside your hole, your thumb massaging your deprived clit, you moaned and groaned against her dampness as you came hard around your digits. She was almost at her brink, as well, your sounds making her animalistic in how she grinded her need on your pretty lips.

“ _Ngh_ , (f/n),” she mewled. “You make me feel so good.”

You hummed softly, as she stroked your head.

“Gonna give you lots to swallow, okay, student?” She panted, chuckling at her own upkeep of the roleplay.

You smiled. Of course she would. You wouldn’t have wanted anything less than everything she had.

With that, the spoiled woman came into your wanting mouth, spilling all of her love juices for you to lap up diligently. And then, you stopped. It wasn’t because the evening was over. No, it was because your evening in the _living room_ was over. It was time for the two of you to venture into her bedroom and act out the remainder of your fantasy on her bed. Your eyes were hazy with euphoria at the thought of which size strap-on Hange would use to abuse your tightness tonight. 

She had three dildos, all of which varied in size. The first was small and accommodating. It curved at the right angle to hit your g-spot a thousand times over, leaving you a writhing, shivering mess on your stomach. The second one was of moderate size and studded. It also curved to some degree, though not enough to brush that itch you desperately needed scratched. It was more of a tease. She would usually use it on you while rubbing your clit. The last one was the biggest of all. It wasn’t used very often. Sometimes, if your woman wanted to dominate you, she would put it on and tie you down, teasing you with the tip before sliding it all the way in. She always relished how your form contorted at her movements. She had once claimed it to be better than achieving statistical significance.

You wondered if she would stick with the current roleplay tonight, or if she would switch things up. Maybe she would want to play the part of the researcher, and you the specimen. That would surely lead to her “testing” all sizes of her attachments. You shuddered visibly at the tantalizing thought of being stretched open like a mere toy, and consumed greedily by the person you loved.

“Oi,” Hange grunted, as you got to your feet.

Before she could say anything more, however, you plopped your soaked fingers into her mouth. She sucked on them gradually, savoring your fluids. You knew better than to simply wash them off without giving her a taste. She absolutely loved your flavour.

"What is it?” You chirped, removing your digits smoothly.

Hange smacked her lips together and got to her feet, leaning against the table until her heart ceasing its racing. You waited patiently for her to get the idea out. Her mind was far too busy for her to rush these things. You had learned that it was best to give her adequate space when she was attempting to string a series of thoughts together.

“Y’know,” she started, averting her hazel eyes. “You sorta saved my life.”

It was uncommon for her to share her feelings with you. That was part of what made your relationship even more amazing. 

When you had first met her, you had been her student. Like all of the others, you should have detested her. You hadn’t received a good grade in her class, but you hadn’t cared about that when you had greeted her again, years later, as a faculty member. The thing was, you had known what type of person she was before dating her. You had known that she wasn’t good at expressing emotion or making sense of her scrambled thoughts. You had been able to sense her solitude, and you hadn’t judged her for it. You hadn’t thought less of her because she had no friends or family to speak of. Instead, you had taken on the lone role of her confidant. Then, you had taken on the superior role of her lover.

And you had done all of this while knowing what she was.

“I don’t know about that,” you mumbled sheepishly, barely able to contain your smile. “But I’m glad you’re still here.”

Yeah. She was too, for once.


End file.
